Ranma: The Descendant of Revan
by Rogue Leader Solo
Summary: Mace Windu managed to escape to Earth. There he meets the descendant of Revan: Ranma. As well as the descendant of the Jedi Exile: Shampoo. With a Sith Lord trying to conquer Earth, the 3 Jedi will need all the help they can get from Revan's holocron.
1. The Arrival and the Encounter

_**The Descendant of Revan**_

**Chapter 1: The Arrival and the Encounter**

Mace Windu stirred at the bottom of a crevice on Coruscant. He had been knocked down there by a combination of Anakin Skywalker cutting off his hand and Darth Sidious blasting him with Force Lightning. Gradually, the Jedi Master pulled himself out of the crevice. He had somehow managed to slow his fall with the Force before hitting the bottom, enough so that he was still alive. His right hand was gone, and the pain from the remaining stump was intense. He chose to use the Force to place himself into a healing trance, until the pain had faded and he could have his hand replaced.

But the greatest pain was the disappointment in his heart. Anakin had turned on him, and the rest of the galaxy, at a very crucial point. Looking upward, Windu could see the Jedi Temple in flames. He knew exactly the cause, due to the Force prodding his thoughts.

It had been nearly two years since he had been trapped below the deepest reaches of Coruscant, healing and acquiring a new hand while trying to keep a low profile. '_The Clone Wars are over, but at a high cost. The Jedi are all but extinct now._' He thought. Then he remembered something, something that he had forgotten, "You were right, Revan." He whispered as he recalled the warning that the time travelling Jedi Master (At least Mace and Yoda believed that Revan had deserved the title.) had given him before he, his wife Bastila, and their two droids had left to find a way back to their own time. Mace recalled Revan's words: 'If the Jedi do not adapt and change their ways, then they will be destroyed by their own ignorance.' "I'm sorry Revan." He whispered. "I just wish that we had listened to you."

Windu looked around the area, about 25,000 feet below the brighter sectors of the Republic Center. In front of him was a long forgotten shipyard, and the Force was leading him towards it. With the guidance of the Force, he quickly found a ship inside that was still fully functional. He had siphoned fuel from the other nearby ships to fill up its tanks, so that he could use it at any time. But before he could leave Coruscant, he needed to collect his things from his private quarters.

It took him days to sneak his way up the levels of the city, until he finally reached the ruins of the Jedi Temple. A silent tear was shed for those that had perished inside, as he moved quickly through the burnt out rooms. Once he reached his own, he gathered up what few belongings he had, including a set of portable lightsaber building equipment.

Mace returned to the abandoned shipyard, placed his gear in the storage compartment of the ship, and started up the engines. As the ship was leaving Coruscant's atmosphere, he could see several platforms were in the middle of being built. '_Those are defense platforms, no doubt. Yet another way for Sidious to oppress the people and make his presence felt._' He thought. '_The Republic is in for very dark times ahead._' Windu sighed heavily, setting coordinates at random, determined to gain as much distance from Sidious and Skywalker as possible. Until one day, he could return to face them on even footing, with a new Jedi Order. "Anakin, you were right, I should have taken him alive. Maybe then you wouldn't have been given the final push into the Dark Side. Someday, I will make it up to you." He said softly as his ship entered hyperspace, trusting the Force to guide him.

After several hyperspace jumps and 6 years, the spacecraft ran out of fuel. Mace made a preliminary check of the system he was in, hoping to find a nearby uninhabited planet. The scans quickly found one, just below him. Switching to the ship's secondary fuel cell, intended only for use outside of hyperspace, he maneuvered the ship for planet fall.

The planet's atmosphere was dense, but easy enough for him to pass through. Once that was done, Mace focused on the Force to guide him to a safe landing spot. The Force led him toward a large group of mountains not too far from a clearing that had some sort of primitive village, where he managed to semi-crash land in the hills near the area the Force was urging him to. His ship was a wreck, but fortunately his supplies and possessions weren't damaged. He was glad that it was night, he didn't want to attract attention until he knew how the locals viewed the Jedi.

"You sure this is a training ground Dad?" The young teen looked at the valley in front of him. There were hundreds of pools scattered on the bottom of the valley. Bamboo grew all over and there was a small hut-like house not too far from where he and his father stood. The young man wore a bright red, sleeveless, Chinese shirt and black Kung-Fu pants. Over that, the young man wore a long grey, hooded traveling cloak. Two swords, both were Japanese style katana, were sheathed under the cloak, across his back in an 'X' shape so that each hilt was behind one of his shoulders. He had long silvery-white hair that was tied into a braid. He was quite handsome, his face was kind and soft, yet at the same time it was hard; as if carved from marble. The face of a warrior.

"Of course I'm sure boy!" His father snapped in an annoyed tone. "My Master mentioned this training ground to me when I was your age. You want to improve don't you?" He suddenly sneered. "Or are you afraid like a little girl?" The teen's father wore a travel stained, torn, white gi. He wore a white bandana on his bald head. He was also quite fat.

_That_ got his son's attention. "Bring it on old man!" He shouted as he raced after his father, nearly running over a Chinese man who was walking out of the hut.

"Hello honored sirs!" He called out in Mandarin, "Welcome to famous training ground of Cursed Springs: Jusenkyo! I am the Jusenkyo Guide."

The boy immediately put on the brakes and skidded to a stop. He spun around and moved over to the Guide. "What do you mean 'Cursed Springs'?" He asked.

"Oh is very tragic tale sir!" The Guide said in broken Japanese. "The Springs cursed so that whatever fall in, will turn into what drowned last in the spring."

'_OH SHIT!_' The teen thought. '_Gonna need to be extra careful!_'

"BOY!" His father yelled. "STOP DAWDLING AND GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE!"

The teen seethed with rage. He knew damn well that it was his father who was the lazy one. He bowed respectfully to the Guide. "Thanks for the warning. I really appreciate it." With that he took off after his father who was perched on top of one of the bamboo poles.

'_Why did the older sir not listen?_' The Guide asked himself. '_At least the younger sir was polite. Not many people thank me or even listen to my tragic tales._' He sat down in a chair to watch the battle. '_Good luck young sir. You'll need it._'

The young teen was getting both bored and annoyed as he leaped, attacked, and dodged on the bamboo poles over the springs; he was considerably better than his father in Martial Arts and knew that he had to hold back or risk seriously injuring his father. But the Guide's warning echoed in his mind. He really, _really_ did not want to fall into a Cursed Spring and turn into who knows what.

"BOY YOU'RE FIGHTING LIKE A GIRL!" His father shouted.

The teen finally had enough of his father's constant insults. '_I've had enough of him! He insults me and always uses me as his scapegoat just to save his own skin. Well let's see how he likes having a curse._' The teen stopped holding back. Leaping at his father, the teen kicked him at such an angle that his father landed right where the young man intended: one of the springs. With a mighty splash, the portly Martial Artist sank out of sight.

"Oh no!" The Guide called out. "Older sir fall in Spring of Drowned Panda! Is very tragic tale. Story say that panda drown in pool one thousand years ago and whoever fall in turn into panda."

'_Spring of WHAT!_' The teen quickly leaped away. And he was just in time too, for as he landed on the ground near the Guide, a very wet and large panda leaped out of the pool with a roar and attacked the bamboo pole that the teen had occupied a moment ago. '_If I hadn't moved when I did…_' The teen shuddered at the thought of acquiring a curse of his own as he yelled. "HEY DAD! TAKE A LOOK AT YOURSELF!"

The panda did and promptly fell to the ground, no doubt from the shock of seeing that he was now an animal instead of human. The teen couldn't help but laugh. "Serves you right for all you've done." He turned to the Guide. "Is there any way to reverse this curse?"

The Guide nodded and walked over to the panda, carrying a kettle full of hot water. "Curse be temporarily removed with hot water." He poured it on the panda, which immediately changed back to the human form of the teen's father. "But is no permanent. Cold water trigger curse again."

"I don't suppose there's a permanent cure?" The teen's father growled.

The Guide looked thoughtful. "Well, there is Spring of Drowned Man. That cure you for good, honored sir."

"Where is it!" The teen's father yelled.

The Guide hung his head. "I sorry sir, but I no know which spring is Spring of Drowned Man. Not all springs properly mapped."

"Then I'm stuck like this forever!" The father shouted.

His son started cracking up. "This is just too much!" He laughed. "Who's the better fighter now Dad?" His father sent him a rude gesture accompanied by a scowl.

The Guide suddenly brightened. "There is village of Amazons! They have records of Jusenkyo! They know where cure is!"

"Then take us there!" The fat man snarled. "I will not spend the rest of my life as a damn circus animal!" He ignored his son's snickering.

The son stopped snickering and turned to the Guide. "Could you please lead us to this Amazon Village? As funny as it is, I'd really like to find a cure for this."

"Please follow me honored sirs." The Guide said. '_I feel sorry for the young sir. He is kind to me, not like his father. He does not deserve cure. Young man I am only doing this because you have a kind heart. And an amusing sense of humor, I like you._' The Guide resolved to talk more to the kind young man who, despite his father, was polite and likeable.

Several Days Later:

"Welcome young sir to Joketsozuku! This village of Amazons!" The Guide announced.

The teen looked around, the village looked primitive; the houses were huts constructed of bamboo and leaves, the clothing was mostly animal skins although he noticed a few wore outfits similar to his, and the weapons held by the residents, most were tough looking women, were mostly ancient looking spears. But the village seemed peaceful, as if the worries of the outside world did not affect them.

"Please follow me young sir! I take you to village elder." The Guide said, leading the silver haired young man and his father, currently in panda form due to a rain shower a day ago, through the village. The young teen had his hood up to conceal his unusual hair, people always treated him differently because of it, although the Jusenkyo Guide seemed not to care and had been perfectly friendly to him. He suspected it was because he had been polite and kind to the older Chinese man when they had first met. He and the Guide had passed the time on the journey by swapping stories. He had told the friendly man about some of his experiences during his training trip with his father and in return, the Guide had told him stories about the people who had fallen into the Cursed Springs. Some of the stories had been very funny, there was the one of the man who fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl. '_Thank God I didn't fall into that one!_' The teen had mentally thanked whatever God that had saved him from such a fate when the Guide told him that he had been standing on a pole overlooking that particular pool when he had kicked his father into the Spring of Drowned Panda. The teen shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"This is home of Joketsozuku Elder, she oldest Amazon in village." The Guide had led them to a very large hut in the center of the village. "It best if young sir go in first and talk to Elder about curse. I wait out here with older sir." The Guide noticed something. "Oh happy day! We come on day of village tournament! Older sir and I watch while wait for young sir."

The Guide led the panda to the tournament while the young man entered the hut. But before he did so he called out. "Hey Dad. Don't do anything stupid! This could be our only chance at getting you cured!" Without waiting to hear his father's growl of acknowledgement, the young man entered the hut.

"Hello?" The young man called out, "Is anyone home?"

"What can I do for you?" The teen looked at the speaker; it was an old, small, white-haired woman sitting on a staff that she used to pogo herself over to her guest. She hopped over to him and gave a slight bow. "I am Cologne, Head Elder of the Joketsozuku village. And you are who?"

The young teen bowed very respectfully to the old woman, he could tell that she was a seriously talented Martial Artist, much better than he was. "My name is Ranma Saotome, honored Elder."

"So the young generation is not completely devoid of respect for their elders." Cologne commented. "So why have you come here?"

Ranma sighed. "Do you mind if I sit down Elder? It is a long tale." Cologne nodded and indicated a stool. Grateful for the Elder's kindness Ranma sat down, he was very weary after having to listen to his father rant and complain throughout the entire journey. However he did not lower the hood of his grey cloak. "Thank you."

Cologne nodded, curious why the polite young man did not lower his hood. "Is there some reason why you do not wish show your face to me, young man?"

"I'm… well…" Ranma searched for the right words. "I was born with a… condition that tends to make people treat me differently."

Cologne looked at him. This Ranma was clearly trying to avoid the subject. But she was impressed by him staying polite to her the whole time. Now she was even more curious. "Rest assured young man that in my three hundred years of life, I have seen many bazaar things, I am certain that your condition will not surprise me." She smiled encouragingly.

"I thank you Elder for your kindness." Ranma cast back his hood, showing his silvery-white hair.

Cologne's expression did not even flicker. "Ah I see. I suppose that among many, your hair color would make you stand out a bit."

Ranma nodded. "Yes it does Elder. Now the reason I have come to you is I seek a cure for a Jusenkyo curse."

Cologne looked at her guest with curiosity. "Ah the famous cursed springs. Well, exactly which spring did you fall into."

Ranma shook his head. "Oh I'm not cursed honored Elder-"

Cologne waved her hand dismissively. "Please call me Cologne. All that formal stuff just makes me fell old."

"Please forgive me." Ranma said. "Cologne as I said before, I am not cursed. My father fell into the Spring of Drowned Panda during a training duel."

"Then why is he not here with you?" Cologne arched a brow.

"Well, my Dad, Genma, is not very polite or respectful towards anyone, women especially. The Guide thought it best that I speak with you first and explain the situation." Ranma admitted sheepishly. "I can't tell you how many times he's gotten us into trouble with that attitude of his. He's fat, lazy, self-centered, and a complete jerk. It's gotten to the point that I am seriously considering abandoning him and returning home to my mother." He confided with a sigh.

Cologne nodded sympathetically. "I see. Am I right in guessing that the only reason you still travel with him is because he is your family? Only family could force such loyalty."

"Unfortunately yes." Ranma admitted. "I know that he doesn't deserve it Elder Cologne, but, I'm asking you as one Martial Artist to another, please help my father get rid of his curse if you have the means." He bowed his head respectfully and waited with his head bowed.

Cologne smiled; She liked this honorable young man. This young man had a kind heart and was obviously a skilled Martial Artist if he could tell that she was one as well. He knew that she outclassed him and could easily throw him and his father out of her village if she so chose, but he still begged for her to help his undeserving father. He was the kind of man that would make the perfect husband for her great-granddaughter; Shampoo. But that was not likely to happen. She pondered for a bit and made her decision. "Well young Ranma, normally I would not help such a man as your father but-"

Both of them jumped at a loud clamor outside. "**BBBRAAAUUGGGHHH**!"

"Now what in the world is that!" Cologne asked.

Ranma threw up his hood scowling. "I hope I'm wrong, but I'd wager that my Dad just did something really, really stupid."

Cologne glanced at him. "I hope for his sake that you're wrong too. Amazons in general don't take too well to insults."

The two of them hurried outside to find a scene of chaos.

Ranma groaned at the scene in front of him; His father, still in his cursed form, was running away from a very angry looking mob of Amazon women. He was carrying an armful of food and was stuffing his face as he ran. Ranma decided to stop him and find out what the hell his father had done now. Leaping in front of the panda, he punched it's face with enough force to knock the fat animal unconscious, the armful of food flying everywhere. "Stupid idiot panda!" He snarled as he turned to face the mob.

Cologne hopped on her staff so that she was in between the enraged Amazons and their intended victim. "Shampoo, what's going on here? You're supposed to be fighting in the tournament." She said in Mandarin to a beautiful, purple haired, young girl about the same age as Ranma. Ranma stared at the girl; she was undeniably a skilled Martial Artist, the sword on her back was proof of that, but she was also, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his whole life. Her long purple hair fell to the small of her back, her eyes were sparkling amethyst orbs, her face was quite lovely, she had a well endowed chest and well, Ranma had never seen such beauty before. To him she defined the word beautiful. Her angry expression did nothing to diminish her sheer beauty.

"I did, Elder Cologne, and I won. But after I was announced champion, I went to claim my prize and found that man's pet panda stealing the food off the prize table!" The girl shouted pointing at Ranma.

The Guide ran up panting. "Honored sir, this girl say-"

Ranma held up a hand, silencing the Guide. "Thank you mister Guide, but it is not necessary for you to involve yourself further in my problems. I thank you for all your help." He said in perfect Mandarin, shocking all present. Everyone stared at the hooded boy, who turned and kicked the Panda in the head. "Stupid… Idiotic… Father!" Each word was accompanied by a powerful kick to the panda's head. He turned back to the beautiful young girl and bowed respectfully. "I humbly beg your forgiveness for the actions of my stupid father. Is there any way to compensate you for this disgraceful act that my father has committed?"

"What do you mean father?" The purple haired beauty demanded. "That is not a man, that is a thieving animal!"

Cologne interrupted at this point. "Shampoo! Calm yourself! That man is under a Jusenkyo curse and his son…" She indicated the cloaked boy. "Came here and requested our help in removing the curse even after acknowledging that his father did not deserve it." She paused and turned to Ranma. "I'm afraid that the only way to resolve this is for you to battle my great-granddaughter Shampoo under Joketsozuku rules." She switched to Japanese to talk to Ranma.

Ranma nodded, acknowledging the gesture of respect. "Before I accept this duel, what exactly are the rules?"

"If you lose, then your father's life will be forfeit." Cologne explained. "Normally you would be held accountable as well but since you obviously have more honor, you will not be harmed regardless of the outcome."

Ranma nodded his hooded head. "And if I win?"

"Then you will decide his fate as will be your right as the victor." Cologne replied, a thought occurring to her. Ranma Saotome had been nothing but polite and respectful to her and everyone in the village. She decided that she could not conceal the other truth about winning from the only outsider to earn her respect, that would be dishonorable. "But know that if you do win, then my great-granddaughter may give you the Kiss of Marriage."

"Kiss… of… Marriage?" Ranma inquired, slightly afraid.

Cologne nodded. "It is an old law of ours that states that an Amazon warrior may, if she should so choose, marry any outsider male that defeats her in single combat. However, this kiss is only given voluntarily. It is not an obligation." Cologne tried to reassure the young teen.

Ranma nodded again and turned to the young teenage girl. "Shampoo was it?" The girl nodded. "I accept your challenge knowing that even should I win, nothing I can do will ever erase the mark of shame that my father has brought to you." He bowed. "Where shall we duel?"

Cologne pointed towards the center of the village. "The duel will take place in the center of the village. The two of you will duel with whatever weapons you have on your person at this time. What weapons do you have young man?"

"I duel with my swords." Ranma replied as he walked over to the far end of the ring.

"What weapons do you have, Shampoo?"

"I shall use my sword." Shampoo replied as she too, stepped into the ring. Ranma bowed to her before taking off his cloak. Shampoo did a double take; the young teen standing opposite her was extremely, no… _stunningly_ handsome. His face was soft yet hard, kind yet dangerous. and his flowing silvery-white hair made him look even more handsome. '_Aiya! He is so handsome! He would be a perfect husband from what great-grandmother says!_' She shook her head to clear it. '_But I must have revenge for his stupid panda's thievery!_' She then looked on in puzzlement as Ranma drew out his two swords and proceeded to combine them into a staff-sword. She was curious; a staff-sword was a very rare weapon, and she had never met anybody who could wield one.

Cologne looked at Ranma with interest. She had seen that style of swordsmanship before and it was lethal if used by a master. But she wondered where he had learned such a style. She said as much to the Guide.

"Young Sir learned that style from his mother." The Guide said. "He is very skilled in Martial Arts, but with a blade, he is unstoppable."

Cologne did a double take at Ranma. She knew that the Guide was no Martial Artist, but he was very apt at telling how skilled a person was and if what he said was true, Shampoo would have one hell of a fight on her hands. Cologne quickly called out. "Remember that this is not a duel to the death! A touch to the neck will signify the killing blow. Only that or if one of you surrenders will end this fight!" Both combatants nodded.

Mace Windu watched the scene unfolding before him with interest. There was no doubt in his mind that both of the teenagers in the dueling ring were Force Sensitive. But he was amazed at how strong the Force was in both of them. Each of them had a Force Signature that rivaled or even dwarfed Anakin Skywalker's! Mace suddenly frowned; the Code of the Jedi stated that they were too old to be trained, yet… they were too powerful to not be trained. Mace's frown deepened. The boy's Force Signature reminded him of Revan's own, but it was even stronger! Perhaps this young man was a descendent of the powerful Ex-Sith Lord turned Jedi Master? The girl though on the other hand, while she didn't have quite as strong a Force Signature, she was still at least as if nor slightly more powerful than Anakin and that was saying a lot. Mace knew that the Force had guided him to these two for a reason and decided that no matter what, he would take these two under his wing… But he knew he could not train them: He didn't have the right, not after what he had done. He brushed the thought aside, he would deal with that when the time came. For now he decided to see just what they were capable of.

Ranma and Shampoo circled each other, both waiting for an opening to present itself. Suddenly Ranma charged and attacked, the battle was on. He kept up a relentless assault and to his surprise; Shampoo did the same. '_She's GOOD!_' Ranma thought to himself as the two continued their deadly dance. Sparks flew as the blades clanged together again and again. To most of the onlookers; their swords were nothing but blurs of flashing steel but two of the onlookers followed each of the strikes with their eyes with ease; one was Cologne who was watching the duel in shock, and the other was Mace Windu who watched with interest. Ranma smiled as he performed a surprisingly high leap over Shampoo, twisting in the air as he did so. He landed behind her and attacked her unprotected back. Shampoo, whether by luck or skill, managed to spin around fast enough and raised her sword in time to parry the strike. Ranma grinned again, he hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Ducking a horizontal swing, he blocked the overhead chop that followed and held the parry. Ranma then performed a basic maneuver of the staff-sword: With an upward flick and twist of his wrist, Shampoo's sword was knocked away and before she could move, Ranma had lightly placed his blade at her neck, not putting enough pressure to draw blood, but enough to signal that he was the winner. She froze instantly. He was truly very happy to have been able to duel her; she was as good with her sword as she was beautiful, and from Ranma's point of view she was _very_ beautiful. He hoped that she wouldn't hold this against him, he really liked her… no check that, he was certain that he was in love with the panting purple haired goddess standing before him. She was everything he ever hoped to find in a girl; a devoted Martial Artist, a strong sense of honor, a beautiful body, a quick mind… he only hoped her personality matched her looks.

Shampoo was shocked; she had been giving it her all in that duel and this outsider boy had managed to defeat her without resorting to trickery. He had simply used his superior skills and placed his blade at her neck. She saw that he was smiling at her, yet it wasn't an arrogant superior sort of smile that she had expected. No his smile was gentle and kind and… friendly? She tilted her head to one side. "Why you smile like that?" She asked in broken Japanese.

Ranma's smile grew wider. "I'm sorry. It's just that I haven't dueled such a skilled opponent in a long time. You nearly beat me when you made that feint at my knees and then switched to strike at my neck." He removed the blade and proceeded to dismantle and sheath his swords. "The only reason I managed to block it was that you kept your eyes at my neck." He grinned as he walked over and picked up his cloak. "If you had glanced at my knees for even a fraction of a second, I would have fallen for it. You truly are a skilled and worthy opponent." He bowed to her. "And quite beautiful as well if I may say so."

Shampoo was stunned. This boy knew he had won, yet openly admitted that she had nearly defeated him, pointed out exactly how he had nearly lost, and offered advice on how to do it in the future. And on top of that he thought she was beautiful! At that moment she knew that she was truly in love with this boy. She pointed to herself. "My name Shampoo." She gave him a bright smile.

"My name is Ranma. Ranma Saotome." He said as she approached him. He looked at her quizzically, wondering what she was doing.

Her smile grew brighter. "Wo ai ni!" She proclaimed for all to hear.

Ranma looked at her in shock. He knew that 'Wo ai ni' translated to 'I love you'. He had thought that she would have harbored resentment towards him and as a result could only stammer. "Y… You l… love me?"

Shampoo nodded. "I love you." She repeated softly. Suddenly she shot forward, wrapped her arms around the stunned Ranma, and pressed her lips against his.

Ranma's mind remained blank for several moments, until a mental gear realigned itself and an inner voice spoke up, pointing out that he was being kissed for the first time ever by a _very_ pretty girl, so was he going to just stand there like an idiot? Kick started into action by that thought, Ranma hesitantly, even timidly, put his arms up and gently wrapped them around her, trying to return the kiss as best he could, given that he had never done anything like this before. Evidently, he did pretty well, given that her enthusiasm seemed to increase in response to his actions. Finally, they broke it off for want of air, staring into each other's eyes. Finally Ranma broke the silence. "I love you too." He whispered and the girl smiled again, not breaking eye contact with him and leaned forward as if asking for another kiss. Ranma was more than willing to oblige and pressed his lips to hers again while at the same time hugging her closer to him. This kiss was even more passionate then the last one and both participants were thoroughly enjoying it. The two of them smiled as they kissed, each finding comfort in the warmth of their loving embrace.

Mace watched the two with a small smile. Through the Force, he could tell that both of the two teenagers were completely in love with one another. Love at first sight was a very rare occurrence and, to Mace's mind, when it happened it was best to encourage it. He suddenly frowned though; he could sense that a very powerful Force Bond was forming between the two kissing teens. He hadn't felt a Force Bond this powerful since he'd met Revan and Bastila. The frown dissolved back into a smile. They deserved happiness and that Force Bond would only strengthen the love between them. Suddenly Mace frowned again; the large animal that had caused the duel in the first place was shrouded in the Dark Side of the Force. Mace's frown deepened as he silently approached, his hand drifting down to the lightsaber he had built during the long voyage to this planet; It was an exact replica of the lightsaber he had lost when he lost his hand, its blade was even purple as well. Mace couldn't believe what he was sensing; the animal's Force Signature was very dark with only a tiny spark of light. The boy's Force Signature reminded him so much of Revan's; a combination of the purest light and the blackest darkness. In fact he was exactly like Revan; neither light nor dark, but a balance of the two. The girl though, her Force Signature was one of complete and pure light. She was a fountain of pure good, an Angel of the Force. Mace walked forward a little more quickly as he noticed the large animal getting up.

Genma had a splitting headache as he stood up. He looked around and spotted a kettle over an open fire. Promptly dousing himself, he turned and dropped the kettle in surprise at what he was seeing; his son was kissing a purple haired Chinese girl full on the lips! Genma grabbed the Guide and shook him. "What the hell is going on here!" He snarled.

"Sir, please stop shaking me!" The Guide stuttered. It took several moments before Genma's brain processed what he had heard and he did as he was asked. "Is law of Amazons, sir; woman what is beaten by outsider man must marry that man." The Jusenkyo Guide explained in his broken Japanese. Genma's jaw dropped in shocked horror. Marriage by right of combat? Who ever heard of something so stupid! He could not, would not, believe that all his hard work to keep his son away from other women once he hit puberty, lest he be tempted to stray from the arranged marriage awaiting him, was to be wasted by some backwards villager! No big-breasted, purple haired, young, Chinese slut playacting at being a Martial Artist would ruin **his** boy for marriage to a Tendo girl! Seeing red due to the complete rage that dominated his thoughts and with an outraged roar he turned and charged at the kissing teenagers…

Unfortunately for Genma, both Ranma and Shampoo heard the roar and stared at the bellowing man that was charging at them with a look of pure rage on his face. Shampoo whimpered at the pure hatred that rolled off the man. Ranma unconsciously pulled her closer to him and suddenly felt an enormous, indescribable power surge through his body. '_If he thinks to take me away from Shampoo, he's dead wrong! I just found the woman I love and_ _I will NOT let him hurt her!_' Ranma acted purely on instinct, not knowing what he was doing or where the sudden power he felt inside him came from, he raised one hand at his red faced father.

All the spectators stared with open mouths at what happened: The man who had been charging at the two teenagers was suddenly sent flying, literally flying, in the opposite way he had been going. Genma flew backwards and was sent smashing through the hut behind him, said hut was a good hundred feet from the dueling ring. Regardless of the distance, Genma smashed through the whole house and a good fifty feet from the back wall of the hut.

Normally, Genma would have rethought his strategy after what had happened but he was blinded by his rage. With a bellow he charged back at his son.

Mace watched all this with a mixture of shock and interest. The pure rage and hatred that the man gave off startled him. How in the name of the Force had the animal changed into a human? He was also startled by what the boy had done. He had used the Force to send the man flying through the air. From the obvious lack of control, Mace guessed that the boy had no idea what he had done. When the man had charged, Mace had decided to intervene, only to be shocked by the sheer power the boy let off. Mace was frozen with shock; the boy had used the Force when he and the girl were threatened! Perhaps his desire to protect the girl had awakened his powers? As Mace stood in shock, the man bellowed and charged again.

Shampoo was terrified, relieved, and overjoyed at the same time. She was terrified by both the fat man that had charged at them and by said man's sudden flight through the house. She was very relieved that the man hadn't reached her and Ranma, no telling what would have happened. She couldn't explain it, but she believed that Ranma was the cause of the man's sudden flight trip and was overjoyed that Ranma had protected her! Her eyes narrowed as the fat man let out another roar and charged again. '_If he thinks he's taking Ranma away from me, he's got another thing coming! I just found the man I love and I will NOT let anyone harm him!_' She suddenly felt a strange, but tremendous power flow through her. She waved her hand at the approaching man who came to a complete stop not ten feet from the two embracing teens. The man appeared to be completely frozen. What had she done? She wondered. And where did this amazing power she felt inside her come from? Suddenly she heard Ranma's voice inside her head. "_Thank God! If he had done anything to Shampoo, I would have killed him myself!_" She looked at Ranma, who was staring at the man. His lips hadn't moved, so how could she hear his voice? She once again heard Ranma's voice, though his lips remained closed in a look of pure disgust at the paralyzed man. "_Father or not, he has NO right to stop me from being with the girl I love!_"

Shampoo smiled and hugged Ranma. "Ranma really love Shampoo?"

Ranma was utterly shocked by the words. It was almost as if she had heard his thoughts! "Of… Of course I do." He said. Shampoo squealed in delight and pulled him into yet another passionate kiss, which he eagerly gave into. As he deepened the kiss, he could have sworn he heard Shampoo's voice in his head. '_Aiya! I love Ranma too too much!_'

Unfortunately, they failed to notice that Genma was no longer paralyzed! Just as the man took a threatening step forward, he stopped as a man stepped in front of him and bar of amethyst light flared into existence in front of his face with a loud _Snap-Hiss_. A quiet low humming noise filled the air, but to everyone present it was the loudest sound in the village.

All eyes turned to Genma and the dark skinned man that had appeared, as if by magic, in front of him. The dark skinned man was dressed in a dark tan tunic with matching pants and a pair of brown shin-covering boots. He wore a dark brown hooded cloak with wide sleeves, an exact replica of Ranma's cloak except for the color, his hood was down revealing him to be bald. What drew the eyes of the spectators was the bar of pure purple-white light, about a meter in length, that was extending from a metal hilt in the stranger's gloved right hand.

The man spoke, his voice calm and soothing, yet hard and dangerous at the same time. "What are you doing?" He spoke in perfect Japanese. No one knew it, but Mace was using the Force to translate his words into the language that the boy and old woman had used. "It seems quite clear to me that these two," He gestured with his left, ungloved hand at Ranma and Shampoo who were still holding each other in a protective embrace. "don't want you to get near them. So answer me, what are you doing?"

Genma all but snarled. "I'm not about to let some purple haired, big-breasted slut, playacting at being a Martial Artist prevent my son from marrying one of my old friend's daughters!"

"WHAT!" The boy yelled as he and the girl approached. "What the hell are you talking about!"

"I made a pledge to an old friend named Soun Tendo to unite the two schools of Martial Arts that we studied, Boy. Honor demands that-"

The boy interrupted furiously. "Don't you dare talk to me about honor _Dad_!" The boy practically spat the word. "You try and engage me to half the girls in Japan to fill your fat stomach, you torture me to make me learn a technique, and you think you can control me and get me to willingly go into an arranged marriage so you can mooch off me? And you have the damn insolence to try and talk to me about honor? You cowardly miserable BASTARD!" Everyone, even Mace, reflexively flinched at that. "Shampoo is not playacting at being a Martial Artist, she IS a Martial Artist. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me since you took me away from my mother! And I will NOT let you insult her because of your disrespect for everyone else! I have had enough of it and I am through with you!" The teenage boy looked at the old woman balancing on her staff. "Elder Cologne!"

"Yes Ranma?" The woman asked.

"Since I won, does that mean that I now control the fate of my father?" The boy asked.

"Yes." Cologne cocked her head to one side. "That is your right as the winner. Have you made your decision, then?"

The boy smirked. "As the victor I hereby give you my consent as winner of the duel for all Amazons to attack my father, Genma Saotome. The only restriction is that you may not kill him. But you have my willing consent to use any means necessary to get him away from this village, and from me and Shampoo." Ranma glared at his fat father with undisguised hatred. "But should he return, I won't stop anyone if they try to kill him."

Cologne nodded and raised her voice so all could hear her. "This honorable Martial Artist has defeated the Champion in a fair duel and has made his ruling concerning the fate of the one who committed crimes against our village! He has decreed that we may not kill this man this time but are allowed to use any means necessary to force this criminal to leave. However should he return, the victor has given his consent for us to kill him!" A loud cheer met her words as she looked at Genma Saotome. He had a look of pure terror on his face and was backing away from the dark skinned man who did not move or lower his strange weapon. Cologne tried to remember where she had seen that kind of weapon before but brushed it aside as she pointed at Genma and raised her voice again. "Outsider, because of my respect for your son I will allow you a five second head start, though it is far more than you deserve!" Genma looked at her in fear and anger. Her only reaction was to scowl at him. "Five… Four… Three… Two… One…" Amazingly, Genma had not moved. Perhaps it was fear or stupidity that kept him from moving but Cologne didn't care. She pointed at the man who had insulted her great-granddaughter and spoke in a low tone. "Remove this cowardly piece of filth from our village!"

As the Amazons started to move towards him, Genma acted in the only way he knew how: Run away. For such a large man he could move surprisingly fast. He was a white blur as he fled the village. He hadn't tried to grab his son; something about the dark skinned man reminded him of his old Master. But as he ran he yelled over his shoulder. "THIS ISN'T OVER BOY! I WILL BE BACK! AND WHEN I RETURN, YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR DISHONOR!" With that he was gone. As he ran though, Genma began devising a plan. A plan to use his old Master to get his son to do the honorable thing and marry one of his old friend's daughters.

25


	2. Meeting Your Ancestor

**Chapter 2: Meeting Your Ancestor**

Mace sighed as he deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back on his belt. The words of Genma bothered him, he was certain that the man had been trained under a Sith Lord or at least this planet's equivalent. The man would return, that much was certain. It was only a question of how long until he did. And how much time he had to train Ranma and Shampoo. Mace found the girl's name slightly unusual but dismissed the thought; he had seen more unusual things in his life than a girl named after a hair product. Mace noticed that the old woman, Cologne, was staring at him intently. He was very much aware that he was on trial. He gave a respectful bow to the woman. "Is there something you wished to ask me, milady?"

Cologne bowed in return. "Yes but first I would like to know the name of the man who rescued my great-granddaughter and her fiancé from a potentially unfortunate fate. My name is Cologne, matriarch and Elder of this village."

"My name is Mace Windu. I am a member of the Jedi Order and a member of the Jedi High Council." He bowed again.

Cologne and several older people, most likely Elders, immediately bowed very low. "Master Jedi! You honor us by your presence!"

"Please do not bow to me." Mace said. "Jedi are not divine beings to be worshipped."

"Forgive us Master Windu." Cologne said as she rose. "But we owe the Jedi a great deal."

Mace looked at her, curious. "And just how do you owe the Jedi?"

Cologne looked very serious, her voice taking on one of a storyteller. "The Jedi; Masters of the Light and the Sith; Lords of Darkness descended from the heavens at the end of the Great War. They fought on the blessed and cursed ground known to us all as Jusenkyo. The powerful and terrible magic warped the world and the very fabric of life around them. Blood from the light and dark spilled there, staining the waters with red and leaving the impression of those magics used, even today. In the end, the remaining Jedi defeated the Lords of the Dark, sending them to the pit of darkness, and destroyed their forces. The remaining Jedi each went their own ways: One, a great bird went into the mountain of Jusendo to watch over us all, leading a small band of his own kind. He was changed by the very powers he wielded. Another group, made mostly of males made their home near a second mountain forming the Musk. One other group, comprised mostly of females, formed my very tribe, being our forbearers. A few left, wandering away, including the one that held them together and his wife."

Mace looked at her with a thoughtful expression. "You wouldn't happen to know the names of these Jedi or the Sith would you?"

Cologne smiled. "The avian, Master Windu was called Saffron, while our leader only allowed herself to be called the Jedi Exile. The Musk were lead by a Jedi named Atton Rand. The leader of the Jedi was named Revan, and his wife was Bastila Shan, those two wandered for a long time and eventually settled down in Japan."

Mace's face took on one of complete shock. He was so shocked that he staggered back a pace before losing his balance and he sat down on the ground. "You continue to amaze me, my friend." He whispered but Cologne heard him.

"What do you mean by that Master Windu?" She asked.

Mace looked at her. "I met Revan once." He said.

"How is that possible?" Another Elder exclaimed.

"A malfunction on Revan's ship brought him through time and we met." Mace replied. "He warned us about the impending destruction of our Order, but many refused to believe him. Shortly after, he and Bastila along with their two droids; HK-47 and T3-M4 decided to try and find a way to return to their own time. From your story and this young man," Mace gestured to Ranma and Shampoo who were sitting beside Cologne, Ranma's arm was draped around Shampoo who's head was resting on his shoulder. "I'd say that he succeeded."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked, confused. "What do I have to do with this Revan guy?"

Mace looked at the boy thoughtfully. "Several reasons; One: That style of blade combat you used against Shampoo is extremely close to Revan's style. Two: Both you and Shampoo are exceptionally strong in the Force. Three: Revan and Bastila had a child. I know that for a fact. Four: You bear a striking resemblance to both Revan and Bastila. Five: You just used the Force when your father attempted to attack you and Shampoo." He smiled at them. "Need I go on?"

"I believe you've made your point Master Windu." Cologne chuckled. "But I'm curious as to what you meant when you said destruction of the Jedi Order."

Mace sighed tiredly. "The current Jedi Code prevents emotions and forbids relationships. One of our own, the strongest of our Order, was tricked into becoming a Sith Lord through a combination of another Sith Lord playing on his fear of losing the woman he loved, and my own actions."

"What you mean?" Shampoo asked.

"Anakin, the one who was manipulated, discovered the identity of the Sith Lord who ironically was the leader of our Republic; the Supreme Chancellor. He immediately sought me out and told me what he had discovered. I took three other Jedi Masters and went to arrest the Sith Lord. A battle ensued in which all three of the Masters I had brought with me were killed. Alone, I dueled Darth Sidious or Chancellor Palpatine as he was known to the Republic. I managed to knock his weapon out the window and I had him at my mercy. I intended to kill him, believing that he was too dangerous to be left alive as he had control of both the Senate and the Courts. Anakin arrived as I had my blade at his throat. He begged me not to kill him, saying that killing a defenseless prisoner is not the Jedi way. I refused to listen and swung my blade back to deliver the killing strike." Mace hung his head. "Anakin cut off my right hand and Darth Sidious blasted me out the window with a technique called Force Lightning. I fell for what seemed ages. I don't know how I survived, but I did. I spent eight years sneaking inside the ruined Jedi Temple, collected what little I could, acquired a ship, and finally came here. The Force led me to this place and I came across your village in time to see Ranma knock out his father and accept Shampoo's challenge. The rest you know."

"So you are the last of the Jedi?" Cologne asked.

Mace shook his head. "I am fairly certain that two other Jedi, both of them Masters and Council members survived, but I doubt if they know of my survival."

"Shampoo no understand." Shampoo pointed at Mace's gloved right hand. "You say Anakin cut off hand. How you have hand back?"

Mace looked sadly at it. "I did lose my hand. But I was able to get a replacement." He removed the glove and showed them the metal skeleton-like hand. Shampoo and Ranma both flinched slightly, as did almost all of the spectators, while Cologne looked at the metal appendage with interest. Mace put the glove back on and sighed.

"So what will you do now, Master Windu?" Cologne asked the dark skinned man.

"I am honestly not sure." Mace said. "Ranma and Shampoo need to be trained in the ways of the Force. That much is certain, but I don't think I'm the right person to do it."

"But who else know Force?" Shampoo interjected.

"She's right." Ranma said. "If you don't who can?"

"I believe I can help you there." All eyes turned to Cologne.

The expression on Mace's face was a cross between interest and shock. "You know the ways of the Force, Elder Cologne? Forgive me but I do not sense that you have a real affinity to it."

Cologne laughed. "Oh I know that I can't teach them."

"Then what did you mean?" Ranma asked.

"Revan left something with our tribe before he and his wife left." Cologne explained. "He claimed that one day his descendant would come to claim his legacy."

Mace perked up. "What exactly did he leave, Elder Cologne?"

"I believe he called it a Holocron." Cologne smirked at the complete shock on the Jedi Master's face. "I see that's grabbed your attention. Tomorrow I will give it to you but for now, all of us need rest and it's getting late." She turned and looked at Ranma and Shampoo. "You two will come as well." With that she hopped off in the direction of her hut after instructing that the two guest houses be prepared for Mace and Ranma.

The next day:

"Here it is!" Cologne shouted triumphantly. She emerged from the mountain of objects held within the Artifact Vault and made her way over to where her three guests were waiting. She held out the artifact to Mace. He gingerly took it and inspected it.

"So what's it supposed to do?" Ranma asked, looking at the large black cube. "Looks like an oversized dice to me."

"A Holocron is basically a storage and training device." Mace said. "It records all the knowledge that its creator has as well as taking on their personality. The Holocron will usually allow anyone to access its knowledge when activated by the Force." He frowned. "But this one must be damaged. I just tried to activate it and nothing happened. Very strange."

"Can I see it?" Ranma asked.

Mace shrugged. "By all means, if you are Revan's descendant, then this rightfully belongs to you." He handed it to the silver-haired boy. The Holocron glowed blue the instant it touched Ranma's skin and sprang into the air. "How did you do that?" Mace demanded as all eyes turned to the boy.

"I don't know!" Ranma exclaimed. "I just touched it and it went crazy!"

"Perhaps I can explain it." All of them froze at the sound of a new voice. Slowly they turned to see the glowing outline of a young man in his late twenties standing exactly where the Holocron had been hovering a moment ago.

"Revan!" Mace breathed. Revan looked exactly as he had when he had left; silver hair tied back in a braid, black cloak worn over his personal customized battle armor, double-sided lightsaber hilt hanging from his belt, his face had his trademark cocky-yet-confident grin on it.

"Hello Master Windu." Revan bowed. "It's been quite some time."

"Indeed it has, Master Revan." Mace bowed. "It's good to see you, my friend."

Revan smiled warmly. "It's good to see you too."

Cologne and Shampoo were staring at the man. He looked like an older version of Ranma. Ranma felt like he was staring into a mirror. Shampoo spoke up. "How you be here when you is dead?"

Revan turned to her. "My body may be dead, young Amazon, but my soul resides in this Holocron. I am simply using it to project an image of myself so that I may speak with you." He looked at Ranma and frowned for an instant. "Sorry, but for a moment I felt like I was seeing myself. I take it you're my descendant?"

"I… I guess so." Ranma stuttered.

Revan smiled. "Well I'd say you are since only a descendant of mine could activate my Holocron."

"Why is that Revan?" Mace asked.

"I bloodlocked it." Revan replied. "So that incase it fell into the wrong hands, they would not be able to access my knowledge. A safeguard if you will. As added insurance, I made it so that only the one destined to inherit my powers and abilities could unlock this Holocron."

Ranma smirked. "A bit paranoid ain't ya?"

Revan laughed. "When you have as much power and skills as I did in life, you have to be a little paranoid." He turned to Shampoo. "And who might you be young lady?"

"Me Shampoo. Me Ranma's fiancé!" She proudly declared.

"You're quite lucky Ranma." Revan said, chuckling as his descendant blushed. He studied Shampoo. "I sense that you are very strong in the Force." His face turned to one of shock. "By any chance, are you descended from a woman known as 'The Jedi Exile'?"

Cologne answered. "Yes. She and I are direct descendants of her."

"That explains her looks and her powerful connection to the Force." Revan said. His brow suddenly furrowed in thought. "By any chance, have either of you heard the other's voice in your minds?"

Shampoo nodded. "I hear Ranma's words when no good man try and attack us."

Ranma also nodded. "The same thing happened to me but what does it mean?"

Revan grinned again. "It means that the two of you are connected through the Force. Through this bond each of you can hear the other's thoughts, feel their feelings, talk to each other in your minds. Essentially your souls are intertwined."

"Much like you and Bastila isn't it Revan?" Mace inquired.

Revan nodded. "Precisely! The two of you are linked closer than anyone could ever dream of being." He looked at Ranma and suddenly his smile was replaced by a look of pure horror.

"What is it?" Mace asked.

"Ranma, were you by any chance taught a technique called the Neko-ken?" Revan asked slowly.

"The forbidden technique!" Cologne exclaimed.

All eyes turned to her. "You know of it?" Revan asked in surprise.

Cologne nodded. "Only a complete fool and utter idiot would learn that technique! While it is said to make the wielder undefeatable, it curses it's user."

Mace looked scared for the first time. "What do you mean 'cursed'?"

Ranma spoke up. "It causes the user to go temporarily insane." All eyes turned to him. "Your mind is shoved to the darkest recesses while a beast takes over until it can be calmed down and the human mindset can reclaim control of its body. It causes pure destruction and chaos." He shuddered.

Revan looked at his descendant sadly. "So you were taught it."

Ranma nodded glumly. "My dad taught it to me when I was very young."

"How it taught?" Shampoo asked as she hugged her bond-mate.

"Through a form of torture." Revan's mouth was set in a straight line. "The student is wrapped in something, usually fish or meat, and thrown into an inescapable pit of starving cats and sealed there for days, sometimes weeks, until a cat personality is formed." He sighed. "After that, whenever the student hears of sees a member of the feline family, their 'Cat Persona' takes over."

"Oh Ranma!" Shampoo hugged him closer to her as tears began to fall from her eyes.

Cologne just looked plain pissed off. "You should have let us kill him then and there Son-in-law." Her face grew very dark. "If I had known about this before, I would have killed him myself, even if you begged me not to."

"But he is my father." Ranma said. "I couldn't kill him, unless it was either him or me in a life or death situation."

"You're too kind boy." Cologne growled.

"Nevertheless he is right." Revan said judiciously. "If he murdered his father outside of a duel, he would be scarred beyond imagination." He looked at Ranma and Shampoo, then at Mace. "I'm surprised that you haven't started training them Master Windu."

Mace shook his head. "I nearly murdered Palpatine in cold blood, and lost my hand in the bargain. I do not deserve to teach them."

"I see." Revan said. "So the Jedi Order is all but extinct. Well that's good."

"Good?" Mace asked.

"How can you say that when they were massacred!" Cologne exclaimed.

"Because now we have a chance to remake the Jedi." Revan calmly replied. "The code that Master Windu learned is not the original code."

"What do you mean?" Mace asked.

"The code that you and Yoda learned was created out of fear that the old code led people to the Dark Side." Revan explained. "Your code basically made people slaves to the will of the Jedi Council. Emotionless robots that were punished harshly if they made mistakes. Your code prevented Jedi from even acknowledging that they even had emotions. Here is the code you go by:

_There is no Emotion there is Peace._

_There is no Passion there is Serenity._

_There is no Ignorance there is Knowledge._

_There is no Chaos there is Harmony._

_There is no Death there is the Force_

That is the Code that doomed the Order." Revan said. "I believe that if you go back to the original Jedi Code, you will be able to change the Jedi for the better and make them into something new. Here is the original Jedi Code and it is the one I lived by:

_There is Emotion, yet there is Peace._

_There is Passion, yet there is Serenity._

_There is Ignorance, yet there is Knowledge._

_There is Chaos, yet there is Harmony._

_There is Death, yet there is the Force._

So tell me, what do you think?" Revan asked.

"It seems to me that this code allows for mistakes and allows us to be human." Ranma said.

Revan nodded. "True. This code acknowledges that you have emotions, but warns you not to let them control you. I personally think that the code was altered by a Sith that infiltrated the Jedi Order to plant the seeds of destruction."

"That makes sense." Mace agreed. "As I have no knowledge of the old code, Revan, I ask you to train your descendant and his fiancé."

"That's fine with me." Revan replied. "But if you're going to be a part of the New Jedi Order, then you're gonna be training alongside them."

Mace bowed. "Thank you Master Revan."

Ranma and Shampoo bowed as well. "Thank you Master." Ranma said.

"Think nothing of it!" Revan said with a smile. "Now the first thing is to…" He trailed off.

"What is it?" Mace asked.

Revan looked grim. "I sense that a Sith is approaching. Earth has very little time. I didn't want to do this, but I'm going to have to speed up your training."

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"I mean that I'm gonna hafta implant my teachings directly into your minds." Revan said with a frown. "I will give you everything I know. Absolutely everything. But it will be up to you to control it." He looked at Ranma. "Particularly you Ranma."

"What you mean Master?" Shampoo asked fearfully, still holding Ranma in her embrace.

"Ranma has more darkness inside him than the rest of you, most likely from the Neko-ken. The Sith will try and take advantage of it. You will need to conquer your darkness or you may hurt everyone you care about." Revan looked at the two teenagers. "Before I begin, I would like to know what your preferred style of sword fighting is. Do you prefer using one blade, two, or a double-sided?"

"Shampoo use one blade." Shampoo said.

"Very good." Revan said. "And you, Ranma?"

"Well I'm good with a staff-sword." Ranma said. "But I'm just as comfortable with using two swords."

Revan had a gleam in his eye. "You really are my descendant. I did exactly the same thing. Now Mace you already have what you need so I won't need to include you in this."

"What are you going to do?" Cologne asked.

"I'm going to transfer everything I know about lightsaber combat into their minds based on their style, as well as all of my knowledge of the Force. I'm sorry but I must ask that you leave until I'm finished, you might be hurt." Revan said and spread out his arms as Cologne and Mace bowed and left the room. "Are you ready to receive this gift?"

Ranma and Shampoo looked at each other before nodding as well. "We're ready Revan." Ranma said.

"Then brace yourselves." Revan said, stretching his hands at his descendant and his fiancé. "This may hurt a bit." As he spoke, beams of golden energy shot from his fingertips and slammed into the two of them.

Genma Saotome pushed himself up into a groveling position after being pummeled into the cold hard ground again for the tenth time that same day. He was in bad shape from the start, meaning his health and his standards, but now he was FUBARed. He was covered head to toe in bruises, his nose and mouth were dripping blood onto the soil and his left eye was swollen shut from a nasty black eye. Just as he had predicted, after he had revived his sleeping master from inside the Forgotten Mountain he immediately began to regret it. Genma burrowed his bald head deeper into the ground as far as it could go, he knew that this would happen but he had hoped that his 'Master' had forgotten what he and Soun had done to him nineteen years ago, after all the master had been asleep the whole time. Apparently he hadn't, for as soon as he had told the old master what happened during the time he was asleep from his long nap, a seventeen year long nap, Happosai was beyond pissed. The tiny withered old man had given his obese 'student' a beating that was far worse than his horrendous training, Genma was lucky enough to still be breathing, despite being in unendurable pain.

He lifted his swollen badly deformed face to the man that was his master. His master Happosai was really a very old and very little old man, with big round eyes and wore a black colored ninja suit, but despite his age and his size, he packed a hell of a punch. Literally.

"GENMA YOU TRAITOROUS, COWARDLY, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING WASTE OF HUMAN FLESH!" The old Master bellowed at the top of his little lungs. "HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR WORTHLESS FACE AFTER YOU AND THAT WHINEY SPINELESS WHELP SEALED ME IN THAT DAMN MOUNTAIN FOR SEVENTEEN YEARS!" Happosai bellowed, he seized his heavy breathing before going on. "And now you have the gall to tell me that you've allowed some Amazon bimbo to claim your heir?"

"Well I didn't actually say claim…"

**BAM!**

"SHUT UP I'M STILL TALKING HERE!" Happosai landed back on his feet after kicking Genma in the face. "How dare you call yourself a disciple of the Anything-Goes School when you couldn't even handle a rowdy punk you call a son!"

"Please forgive me Master." Genma begged in a whimpering tone. "I did the best I could, but he are no ordinary kid that I had to raise. I took him to China to train and despite my warnings we wound up at Jusenkyo. I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen to me. He cursed me and we ended up in the village of Amazons where he was kidnapped by the Chinese whore." He bowed his head again. "That's why I came back here to wake you up because I know that only you can vanquish the Amazons and the man with a sword of pure light and save my son. Please Master, I beg you to forgive me." He sobbed, still groveling on the ground before his evil master, just as he and Soun had always done when they were in training.

Happosai narrowed his round eyes at his once pupil. "Sword of pure light you say?"

Genma lifted his head again. "Yes Master."

The old Master looked straight ahead of him, he was very old and had fought many opponents but he didn't think that he would ever face a Jedi again. '_Still no matter how the circumstances have accrued to this point, I can't allow the Jedi to know the secrets of the Anything-Goes art, especially if they have sided with the Amazons. Though I do look forward to fighting a Jedi again…_' He turned back to his groveling pupil. "So tell me Genma, where are your son and this strange man now?" Unbeknownst to the old master, a sly smile found its way onto Genma's fat face and it went as fast as it came when he lifted his head to his Master.


	3. The First Test of Ranma

**Chapter 3: The First Test of Ranma**

"Excellent, Ranma!" Revan called out as he and Shampoo watched the duel. Ranma and Mace were in a saber lock. Mace's purple blade was trapped between Ranma's two silver blades. It had been several days since Revan had imparted his knowledge into the two and now he was testing them to see how much they had acquired. Ranma and Shampoo had grown exponentially in the three days they had been training. Both were expert fighters, though Ranma had shown more aptitude with the blade, while Shampoo had slightly better command of the Force. All in all though, they were evenly matched, Ranma's superior swordsmanship was countered by Shampoo's ability to use the Force to accurately predict where Ranma would strike. Their duels usually ended in ties, Shampoo was just as good as Mace with her cyan colored lightsaber. Ranma far outclassed them both with a blade though, but he was no amateur with the Force. While he wasn't as skilled as Shampoo, his quick mind and natural ability to adapt to any situation easily made up for it. On the first day, using the parts provided by Mace and the three crystals that Revan had left in his Holocron; Revan and Mace pooled their knowledge and taught Ranma and Shampoo how to build their lightsabers. Ranma had chosen to build two identical silver bladed lightsabers; the two hilts could be combined to form a saber-staff and separated with a quick and small twist. Shampoo on the other hand had chosen to build a single cyan bladed lightsaber. Her hilt was curved to allow her to effectively wield it with one hand while using the other to direct the Force during combat. This curved hilt design also gave her an edge as it altered the speed and angle of her strikes by a small degree, more than enough to confuse any opponent that was not a _very_ competent swordfighter.

Ranma suddenly fell on his back and used his feet to kick Mace over his head. Not expecting the sudden move, Mace went flying into the dirt. Before he could move, one of Ranma's blades was at his neck while the other was held at the hand that held Mace's lightsaber. "Yield." Ranma said.

Mace grinned. "You're improving every day, Ranma. But you forgot one crucial detail."

"And what might that be?" Ranma asked, his blades not moving from their positions.

Mace grinned, catching Ranma off guard as he used the Force to throw Ranma a good twenty feet. "You forgot to expect everything that happens in a duel." In a flash he was holding his blade at the teenager's neck while using the Force to paralyze him.

"Enough!" Revan called out. "Please come over here you two." Mace and Ranma extinguished their blades as Mace helped his fellow student up. Clipping their sabers to their belts, Ranma connected his twin hilts and hung the saber-staff hilt on his belt, the pair walked over to where Shampoo stood next to Revan's holographic image. "I'm proud of you all. You have done in days what many cannot do in lifetimes."

"I did spend a lifetime learning though." Mace pointed out. Revan waved his hand dismissively.

"Regardless, all three of you have learned nearly everything I have to offer. I believe that it is time for you to ascend to the rank of Jedi Knight." Revan and Shampoo gasped. "Oh don't look so surprised. You have earned it."

"But Master what about the trials?" Ranma asked.

"You all have had your trials. Although Ranma, before I grant you the rank, you will have to resolve something."

"What does Ranma need to resolve?" Shampoo asked. She no longer talked in broken speech due to Revan's input of information.

"He will need to resolve the conflict between him and-" A voice cut Revan off.

"So this is your worthless son, Genma?"

All four looked up at the cliff top to where the voice had come from. Ranma and Shampoo stiffened; Genma Saotome stood at the edge of the cliff. He wore a look of pure terror on his battered and bruised face. Right next to him stood a small figure clothed in black robes and a black tunic the hood was drawn, concealing its face. The two of them leaped down. The small figure strode forward. "I must say that I am impressed. I didn't expect to see you again Revan. I thought you had died a long time ago." The figure threw back the hood of its robe, revealing an old man, possibly older than Cologne.

"Darth Happosai." Revan's voice was completely neutral. "I didn't expect to see you again either. I believed you had died during the last battle."

"I cannot be killed by some whelp of a Jedi." The man snarled. Then his face turned thoughtful. "Ah so you really are dead, your spirit just inhabits your Holocron. Interesting way to transcend death I must say."

"Who are you?" Shampoo asked.

Everyone suddenly became aware of the approaching Amazons, led by Cologne. She and the group froze as the recognized the old man. "Happosai!" Cologne hissed the name. She then noticed Genma. "So this is the man who you allowed to trained you? Ranma is very lucky that he's a better man than you!"

"Why hello Cologne." Happosai said cheerfully, apparently not caring that he was vastly outnumbered. "It's been what, two hundred years since our last encounter? You look the same as you did back then."

"And you're still as sick and twisted as you were two hundred years ago!" Cologne spat, venom lacing each word. "Why are you here?"

"Well originally I came here to duel another Jedi, but the Force has blessed me with the opportunity to claim Revan's descendant as my student." Happosai leered at Ranma.

"You'll never take him!" Shampoo declared, stepping protectively in front of Ranma.

"I wasn't talking to you, girl." Happosai looked at her dismissively. "I was addressing Ranma. So Ranma, I give you a choice: Join me or die."

"Master you promised not to hurt him!" Genma exclaimed. "You swore to help him!"

Happosai waved his hand casually and sent Genma flying back into the wall. "Quiet fool!" He looked at Ranma. "So what is your decision?"

"I have already made my choice." Ranma said. "I am a Jedi, I will never betray my friends and family!"

"Ah but that is a lie is it not?" Happosai commented. "You did betray your father when you chose this girl over him."

"No he betrayed me the day he separated me from my mother." Ranma retorted.

"Well then he has outlived his usefulness." The old man scowled as he raised his hand at Genma.

"Wait, Master! What are you doing!" Genma screamed as a purple light spat from Happosai's hand and enveloped Genma. For a few seconds the light surrounded Genma before returning to Happosai. Genma fell to the ground dead.

"What did you do!" Shampoo snarled. She felt nothing from Genma, it was like his body was nothing more than an empty shell. She couldn't even feel the Force inside the corpse.

"He drained him." Revan said. "Completely and utterly drained him of everything."

"YOU BASTARD!" Ranma yelled. "HE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"Well then it appears I have no choice." Happosai said as he cast off his robe and drew out a red bladed lightsaber. "I wonder, how strong is your conviction?" The ancient man waved his hand. All at once, everyone except Ranma was placed in a Force induced stasis, even Revan appeared frozen. "And now you are alone. What will you do, I wonder? Will you join me and spare them? Or will you fight and condemn them to death?"

Ranma ignited his saber-staff's twin blades. "I choose option three. I defeat you and save their lives!" He charged.

Happosai sighed. "Such a waste." He sprang at Ranma and the battle was on.

Shampoo watched fearfully as Ranma and the ancient Sith Lord dueled in the clearing. She was overjoyed that Ranma had declared that he was fighting to protect them, but she could sense that Happosai was no amateur. He effortlessly parried all of Ranma's strikes and attacked ferociously, forcing her fiancé to give ground. She realized that Happosai was using the Force to wear Ranma down. She noticed through her bond with Ranma, that his strength seemed to be draining inexplicably. Happosai was leeching her fiancé's energy! But Ranma had one resource that the Sith didn't take into account: Her. She might not have been able to move, but she could still transfer energy to her soul-mate. Gathering her strength, she transferred it to her loved one. "_Ranma accept this gift from me! I love you, Airen!_" She would have collapsed if she were not held in place by the Force Stasis due to the loss of energy. She had sent almost all of her energy to Ranma.

"_Ranma accept this gift from me! I love you, Airen!_" Ranma smiled as he felt Shampoo's energy fill him. With renewed vigor, he redoubled his efforts. Happosai appeared to be caught off guard by this and Ranma used it to his advantage. A quick snap-kick caught the Sith Lord in the gut and sent him flying back. Before Happosai could recover, Ranma spoke. "You forgot something Darth Happosai."

The ancient man sneered. "Oh really? By all means, enlighten me as to what it is that I have forgotten." He launched himself at Ranma.

Ranma smiled as Mace's words echoed in his mind. "You forgot to expect everything that happens in a duel." Happosai was twenty feet away and closing fast, but it was enough for Ranma to quickly twist his hilt and separate the lightsabers.

Happosai was unprepared for the unexpected shift in fighting style and sheer ferocity of Ranma's attacks and was put on the defensive. The old Sith Lord's eyes widened as Ranma forced him to continuously give ground. Happosai suddenly felt old, the boy was simply too powerful, no he was a natural with the twin blades. He, the last Sith Lord of Earth, was being beaten by a mere eighteen year old boy! Happosai became desperate, his attacks growing more and more wild with each swing. The boy didn't even flinch, he just dodged or parried every strike. Happosai noticed something he had overlooked; the boy had a _very_ powerful Force Bond with the girl! He was fighting to protect her! He smirked; if he could get to the girl, the boy would be helpless. He was so caught up in his revelation that he was unable to dodge an overhead cut. Happosai screamed in pain as Ranma's blade sliced through his left arm at the wrist, severing his hand and cutting through his lightsaber hilt at the same time. Both Happosai's hand and destroyed lightsaber fell to the ground.

"Yield!" Ranma said. "You have lost." But the old Sith leaped over Ranma and landed next to Shampoo. '_OH NO! SHAMPOO!_' "Get away from her you bastard!"

The old man sneered. "I think not." Using his one remaining hand, the Sith Lord grabbed Shampoo's lightsaber, ignited the blade, and held it at her neck. "Surrender or she dies!"

Ranma ground his teeth. The cat part of his mind flared up in rage and anger seethed through his veins. '_THAT BASTARD!_'

"_Ranma please don't listen to him! He'll kill us all even if you surrender! Please don't let him trick you. I couldn't bear the thought of loosing you to the Dark Side!_" Shampoo pleaded in his mind through their bond. She could feel the uncontrollable rage within him and she was scared. Suddenly the rage within Ranma vanished, replaced by unconditional love.

Ranma sent the equivalent of an empathetic 'NO' to her. "_Shampoo I love you too much to let him kill you. Stop trying to be so damn dramatic. Besides he forgot that he's weaker than me._" Ranma deactivated his lightsabers.

The old man smirked. "Smart choice boy. But have you forgotten who you're dealing with?"

Ranma shook his head. "No, but you forgot who YOU'RE DEALING WITH!" As he shouted the last three words, Ranma used the Force to pull Happosai away from Shampoo, causing the ancient man to drop his captured lightsaber, Force threw the old man in front of him, and activated his lightsabers. The old man tried to use the same move he had used to murder Genma on Ranma, but Ranma caught it on his blades and sent it right back at the old Sith Lord. The ancient man leaped out of the way, only to find Ranma's lightsaber blades impaling him in the gut. "You murdered an unarmed man and threatened my fiancé. You threatened the one thing that I will protect at all costs. You failed Darth Happosai! I'm a Jedi! Like my ancestor Revan before me." Ranma pulled his blades out and beheaded the twisted Sith Lord.

As Happosai's decapitated body fell to the ground, the Force Stasis was ended. Shampoo fell to the ground with a cry. The energy she had given Ranma had left her drained. As she started to lose consciousness, she felt Ranma pick her up and lay her in his lap. Through their bond, she felt energy flowing from him to her and she smiled. "I love you Airen." She sighed as she fell asleep.

Ranma smiled lovingly as he poured energy into Shampoo. She had risked herself to save him, the least he could do was repay the favor by replenishing her energy. He clipped her blade back onto her belt as the others approached.

"Well done Ranma." Revan said. "You have conquered your darkness and I am proud to name all three of you Jedi Knights."

"But what about Shampoo and Mace? What tests did they have to pass?"

Revan looked thoughtful as he answered. "Mace's 'test' was when the three of you met me. He acknowledged that he knew he wasn't the right teacher for you and Shampoo. Shampoo's test was to see if she would value herself over you. She passed by begging you to fight on knowing that even if you did, she would die." Revan shook his head. "Love is an amazing thing isn't it?"

Mace strode over. "So what now?"

"I think that it's time for the four of us to go to Japan." Revan answered.

"Why Japan?" Mace asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember what I said about a Sith approaching?" Revan asked. "Well I wasn't talking about Happosai, though him being dead removes a considerable headache. Had he not underestimated Ranma, I've no doubt that Ranma would have been seriously injured. But that's not the issue. There is another Sith Lord in hiding in this galaxy and she will come here. She was the only one to survive that final battle. Or so I had believed." Revan glanced at the body of the Sith. "As to why we need to go to Japan; One: My ship, the _Ebon Hawk_ is hidden there, we'll need it in the coming turmoil. Two: I think that Ranma should see his mother again. And Three: Ranma needs to go see this Soun Tendo and explain that the arranged marriage is void."

"Well, it would be nice to see Mom again." Ranma admitted.

"Then we leave tomorrow." Revan said as he vanished and the Holocron flew to Ranma's hand. "One more thing: DON'T DROP ME!"

Laughter filled the air as the group headed back to the village, Ranma carrying Shampoo bridal style. A blush came to his cheek as he saw, through their bond, Shampoo's rather intimate dream of the two of them in bed although he did look forward to making his fiancé's dream come true in every way.

In the middle of the asteroid belt that separated Mars and Jupiter, a group of starships rested, born from an age far before the Old Republic. Standing on a dark deck, overlooking a hologram of the planet Earth, a figure shrouded in black robes looked on.

"My lady, they have awakened. I still don't understand why we revived this group, they already failed in taking this planet." A tall cyborg in a long grey and black cloak stated, looking at the hologram. The figure in black lifted her hand, and the uniformed man started choking at something unseen.

"You place is not to question me Tartarous, you place is merely to command this fleet," A melodious voice from under the cloak reminded him, before dropping the hand. The cyborg dropped to the ground, kneeling in front of the dark figure.

"Yes my Lady Aku" Tartarous murmured softly.

"Strange, a disturbance in the Force." She moved from the deck, her cloak billowing darkly as she moved. "Jedi! Here? I thought Darth Sidious and Lord Vader had exterminated them years ago. If they missed this lot, then I'll take great pleasure in finishing the job personally." The dark figure cackled darkly.


	4. The War Begins

**Chapter 4: The War Begins**

Reuniting Ranma with his mother was easy enough, but the reunion was bittersweet, due to Genma's death. After leaving the Amazon village, Mace, Ranma, and Shampoo, along with Revan's Holocron, had traveled for a few weeks to the shore before finding a ship to take them to Japan. After that it had been relatively easy to locate Ranma's remaining parent. She had been saddened to hear of her husband's death, overjoyed at seeing Ranma and meeting Shampoo, and very angry at hearing what Genma had tried to do. After she had calmed down, Nodoka got the shock of her life when she met Revan and heard that her son was descended from the greatest Jedi Master in history and the current heir to Revan's power. After a day had passed, She took them to the Tendo residence.

They arrived at the doorstep of the Tendo training hall the next morning. Mace knocked on the door, Ranma had asked him to handle this rather awkward situation, and was greeted by a young woman looking at him in a very confused state. "Mrs. Tendo, my name is Mace Windu. I have brought along Ranma Saotome to discuss his father's agreement with your husband." He said softly. Ranma bowed once, looking at the ground nervously. Shampoo hugged him encouragingly.

Mrs. Tendo quickly ushered them in, her face confused at the mention of "Agreement with her husband". They quietly sat down across from the Tendo family, the three girls looking at Ranma in various degrees of confusion. Ranma had his hood up to conceal his hair. Mace then proceeded to tell the Tendos about Genma Saotome's deal with Soun. He told them that both Genma and Happosai were dead but didn't tell them how either of them had died. At the end of the explanation, Soun's eyes closed, tears of sorrow for his friend and tears of joy for the death of his cruel Ex-Master.

"You mentioned the arrangement of joining our schools?" Soun asked.

Mace nodded. "Yes, Genma apparently wished to have Ranma marry one of your daughters and join the Schools."

Soun's face lit up. "Well then Ranma, My eldest daughter Kasumi, my middle daughter Nabiki, and my youngest daughter Akane, pick whichever one you want and she's your fiancé."

Ranma chose to speak up. "You misunderstand the reason we're here. I'm not going to marry one of your daughters. I'm already engaged to Shampoo."

Soun's face turned red. "You would dare dishonor your father? It is a matter of-"

Kimiko Tendo cut him off. "SOUN!" Soun seemed to shrink a little. "It was Genma who made this arrangement, not Ranma. Ranma has already made his choice. You would shame yourself if you tried to force this issue."

Ranma and Shampoo breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you for being so levelheaded Mrs. Tendo." Shampoo said.

Akane looked at Ranma with interest. "So you're a Martial Artist Ranma?"

Ranma nodded. "Both Shampoo and I are Martial Artists, though now we are Jedi Knights. Master Windu has helped us in our Jedi training." Ranma and the others had decided to not mention Revan, who chose to stay silent, to the Tendos unless absolutely necessary.

Soun looked puzzled, "Jedi training… That's not an art I know, what kind is it?"

"It is an art form much like a mixture of Shaolin and Samurai." Mace explained. He had looked up the various fighting arts on the planet and was amazed at how many mirrored the Jedi ways, but the closest were Samurai and Shaolin. Revan probably had something to do with this. Mace looked up at Soun who seemed to beam a bit at that. "It would be better to give you a full explanation, before going further." He said and begun explaining everything from the Jedi Codes old and new, to the various skills that Ranma and his fiancé had been learning. Needless to say Soun Tendo was very impressed by this. Kimiko though picked up on the hidden dangers, as did Nabiki, the middle daughter, who voiced her thoughts.

"What about this Dark Side of the Force you talk about, how dangerous can it be?" Nabiki asked.

Mace looked down at his gloved hands. "The Dark Side warps the student's mind, and eventually degrades their body. It gives them power, true. But they use the powers for anger and hatred, turning them evil. The history of this planet is marked by those who've delved in the Dark Side. Your country's own ally in World War II was led by a man that was very much like a Sith." Mace said, remembering Palpatine. "One of our greatest students in the Jedi Order fell to its sway, and I'm afraid there may be only five Jedi left."

"So Ranma, would you mind having a sparring match with me?" Akane had an unusual smile on her face.

Ranma glanced at his companions and shrugged. "Why not? Armed or unarmed?"

"How about unarmed?" Akane offered. '_I am the best Martial Artist around. Nobody especially a 'Boy', can beat me!_'

"Alright." Ranma said. "As a bonus, I won't use any Force powers against you. I won't beat you by an unfair advantage."

"May we watch?" Soun asked, curious as to how skilled Ranma was.

Ranma shrugged. "I see no reason why not."

"Hey Ranma, is there a reason why you have your hood up?" Nabiki asked casually as Soun led the group to the spacious Dojo.

"Not really." Ranma said. "I was just born with an unusual hair color. People treat me different because of it." He lowered his hood.

The Tendos stared at him, particularly Nabiki. Nabiki was, for the first time, not thinking of ways to profit from anything, she was mesmerized by how handsome Ranma was. '_Wow! He's hot! Shame he's already engaged. I think I would have married him in an instant. Well I guess we could become friends._' Nabiki thought. She blushed suddenly as she realized that she was starring, and turned away.

Akane however had other thoughts. '_What a freak! That silver hair is just plain creepy!_' Aloud she said. "I hope you're ready to fight."

Ranma bowed and removed his cloak. He handed it to Shampoo who kissed him on the cheek. He blushed slightly as he faced Akane. His face took on a frown as he felt Akane's rage through the Force and her body language. "You might want to rein in your temper Akane." He warned. "If you let your rage cloud your mind, you'll make a lot of mistakes."

Soun nodded in agreement. He might not have been Force-Sensitive, but he was a skilled Martial Artist and was very apt at reading body language. "He's right Akane. Don't let anger cloud your judgment." He warned his daughter.

Ranma and Akane bowed and Akane dropped into a fighting pose. Ranma could see that she favored power over strategy. '_I think that I'll use unarmed Soresu for this._' He thought. Aloud he said. "Whenever you're ready Akane. Good luck."

Akane's face contorted in rage. "You're the one who needs luck!" She shouted as she attacked.

Ranma sighed as he dodged and parried her strikes. She was very skilled but he was disappointed that she hadn't taken her father's advice. Well there was no helping it. He decided to end it when she presented an opportunity. True to his word, he was not calling on the Force for aid. Instead, he relied on all of the Martial Arts skills he had acquired prior to meeting Revan.

The Tendos and Nodoka looked on in amazement as they watched Ranma effortlessly counter and avoid each of Akane's attacks. Soun let out a low whistle. "Ranma really is skilled huh?"

Shampoo nodded. "Ranma was skilled even before we started training."

Kasumi looked at her. "So he's not using the Force at all?"

Shampoo shook her head. "Ranma gave his word and a Martial Artist or a Jedi doesn't break his word. Besides, if he was using it, Mace or I would have sensed it and stopped him." She looked at the fight and saw Akane make a critical mistake in her timing and aim, leaving her wide open. "The fight's over."

"What do you- Oh." Nabiki said as Ranma slipped through her sister's guard and flipped her to the ground, pinning her in place and immobilizing her at the same time.

"Yield." Ranma said as Akane struggled to free herself.

'_How the hell did he do that?_' Akane thought as she struggled. '_How could I lose? And to a BOY no less!_' After a few seconds Akane stopped struggling. "I yield."

Ranma nodded and released her. "You're good." He said as he and Akane stood up. "But you rely too much on strength alone. You might want to use less power when you attack, it wears you down much faster if you attack at full strength all the time." He bowed to her.

Akane wasn't sure how to reply. Ranma had not used any of his 'Force' to beat her and had complimented her and had just told her how to improve. He had, in a matter of seconds, just shattered all of her preconceptions about boys. Mutely she bowed back.

Soun suddenly looked thoughtful. "Ranma what is that?" He asked pointing to the metal cylinder hanging on Ranma's belt.

"What this?" Ranma asked as he unclipped it. "It's called a lightsaber. A lightsaber is the weapon of both Jedi and Sith." He suddenly smiled. "Hey Shampoo, how about we demonstrate?"

Shampoo grinned as she took off her own cloak and drew out her own lightsaber hilt. "Why not?" She strode forward as Akane walked back to the spectators.

Mace smiled. '_Oh brother. Do they never tire of this?_' He had really grown fond of his two fellow Jedi during the brief time he had known them.

"Master Windu, what exactly _is_ a lightsaber?" Nabiki asked. "I've never heard of it and I'm extremely good at collecting information."

"A lightsaber is much like a sword." Mace replied. "But the blade retracts into the hilt when deactivated. It is basically an energy weapon that can cut through just about anything and can reflect projectile weapons if the wielder has enough skill. When activated, the blade itself has no weight."

"But that is impossible!" Kimiko exclaimed. "That defies the Laws of Physics!"

"Maybe on Earth." Mace agreed. "But remember that Jedi are not from this part of the universe. Now watch this."

Ranma and Shampoo both activated their lightsabers with the customary _Snap-Hiss_. The Tendos and Nodoka gasped in shock. "Incredible!" Nabiki murmured as she gazed at the two silver blades and the single cyan one.

Shampoo saluted Ranma and swept her blade into the classic low guard of Makashi, her personal favorite style. Ranma grimaced slightly. Makashi was the second form of lightsaber combat and was created to specifically combat Jedi or Sith. It was a graceful and elegant form, consisting of using quick and precise strikes, usually with only one hand, to defeat opponents. Ranma reflected that it suited his fiancé perfectly. He returned her salute and dropped into his personal Juyo stance; a balanced footing, weight evenly distributed, saber-staff held like a bo-staff diagonally in front of him.

Shampoo grimaced as her fiancé dropped into his stance. Juyo was the seventh form of lightsaber combat and by far was the most deadly to both user and foe alike. It actually had been created by Revan before he had joined the Mandalorian Wars. Few beings, Jedi and Sith alike, rarely studied it because it was not devoted to either side. Juyo was a perfect balance of offence and defense and to be wielded effectively; required the wielder to have a fondness for battle, desire to protect, and be willing to accept both the darkness and the light within themselves. It took the best of the six other forms and combined them. Shampoo reflected that it was the perfect style for Ranma; He loved fighting and accepted his darkness, but balanced it with the light within him. He practically defined the style: A perfect balance of good and evil; attacks designed to kill, and a defense designed to protect. Ranma was not a cold hearted killer; he had grieved over the fact that he had been forced to slay Happosai, but he acknowledged that if he hadn't done it, Happosai would have killed them all. His balance of light and dark made him perfectly suited for Juyo.

Shampoo and Ranma suddenly charged at each other and began their duel. The spectators watched in shock and fascination as the two teens dueled at incredible speeds. Both were utilizing their natural acrobatics and were flying all over the Dojo. Mace watched in interest; Both of them were displaying superior skills but he could tell that they were holding back. They were trying not to damage their surroundings. Quite a feat considering how fast they were moving. He wondered who would win.

The duel progressed for several minutes, neither combatant gaining the advantage. Ranma was using everything to his advantage; the terrain, his blades, his acrobatics. Shampoo was doing the same thing, but only her mastery at using the Force to anticipate where Ranma would strike was keeping her from loosing. Finally the duel ended when Ranma had one of his blades at Shampoo's neck as she brought her own blade to his.

Ranma grinned. "Well it appears it's a tie."

Shampoo grinned as well. "Apparently."

Ranma and Shampoo deactivated their blades. Ranma surprised Shampoo when he quickly moved in and kissed her on the cheek. "You do realize that if we weren't holding back, I would have won."

Shampoo smiled as she playfully slapped Ranma's arm. "In your dreams Airen."

"That was incredible." Soun said. "Just where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Oh we learned from Revan." Ranma said carelessly then mentally kicked himself. '_Oops!_'

"Who's Revan?" Nabiki asked.

"Well you'd better show them son." Nodoka sighed.

Ranma nodded and took the Holocron out of his pocket and tossed it into the air. "Okay Revan. Come on out."

"You know, even though you have a quick mind in combat, you are surprisingly dense at times." The Tendos stared in shock as Revan materialized in front of them.

"What is that?" Kasumi asked openmouthed.

"I am not a 'what' dear lady. My name is Revan." Revan's image bowed to her, quite elegantly. "A long time ago I was a Jedi Master who came to Earth along with several companions."

"How long are you talking about?" Nabiki asked.

"Oh about fifteen hundred years ago." Revan replied with a shrug. "Give or take a century or two."

"Oh my." Kasumi said.

"So are you dead?" Akane asked.

"Yep." Revan shrugged. "I died as everything does in the end."

"Then who or what are we talking to?" Kimiko asked.

"Oh that's easy. Before I died, I used the Force to infuse this Holocron with my soul, Basically I imprinted everything I ever knew, Force abilities, lightsaber skills, etcetera, into my Holocron and left it with a trusted friend who eventually created the tribe that Shampoo here is a member of. In fact Shampoo is a direct descendant of my old friend." Revan said. "Don't feel too bad if you don't understand. Earth isn't exactly in time with where Mace and I came from."

"So now what Revan?" Mace asked. "We still need to find the _Ebon Hawk_."

"What's that? Some kind of bird?" Akane asked.

Revan laughed. "No. The _Ebon Hawk_ was my personal space ship during my life. I hid her inside Mount Fuji so that she would be ready."

"Ready for what exactly?" Nabiki asked.

"There will soon be a War." Revan said sadly. "A war for Earth. A Sith Lord by the name of Lady Aku is coming here, I'm not sure why at the moment, but we need to prepare."

"You sound as if you know her." Kimiko commented.

"Not personally." Revan said. "Only time we met was during a battle where my fellow Jedi and I killed off all but her. She was the only one to escape. Or so I had believed until Happosai tried to capture Ranma."

"Wait you're saying that my Master was over fifteen hundred years old?" Soun exclaimed.

Revan nodded. "Yep. I'm fairly certain that he used a Force technique to slow or perhaps even halt his aging process. Aku probably did the same though she was… is… much stronger than Happosai ever was."

"Oh great." Ranma muttered. "Happosai was hard enough to deal with, and now you're saying that we have to deal with some old hag that's even more powerful? That's just kriffin' great!"

"Speaking of my old Master." Soun said thoughtfully. "How did he die?"

"He paralyzed everyone except Ranma." Shampoo explained. "He and Ranma dueled until Ranma cut off one of his hands. He then tried to force Ranma to surrender by threatening me." Shampoo smirked. "Didn't work. Ranma Force pulled him away from me and beheaded him."

Soun gasped. "You really are a Master if you could beat the Master of the Anything-Goes-School of Martial Arts!"

Ranma shook his head. "I'm no Master. I'm just a Knight. When Revan feels I've earned the title, I'll bear it, not before."

"Well at the rate you three are going; you'll be Masters before long." Revan chimed in. "Although you will have to deal with the Neko-ken before you can be made into a Master, Ranma."

"What's the Neko-ken?" Nabiki asked.

"A very powerful technique that is nearly unbeatable." Revan replied. "But it is also a curse; The wielder develops an extremely strong fear of felines and every time they see or hear one; the 'Cat Persona' takes over. The wielder will stay in that state until it can be calmed down. Genma unfortunately 'taught' Ranma the Neko-ken and we've yet to think of a way to cure it."

In the asteroid field, Lady Aku was meditating in a lotus position. Alone in her private chambers, she was searching out the disturbance in the Force. It focused on three strong pulls. One she could sense almost immediately was a Jedi Master; his control and focus confirmed that much. The other two though were very interesting: One was much stronger than the Master, the sheer amount of power staggered her, and the other on par with the Master, if not slightly more powerful, but both signatures were very young, teenagers at best. The girl had a very small trickle of fear, and she doubted it could be exploited. But the boy… he had a powerful, hidden fear. Aku smiled softly. '_I've been wanting a new apprentice. And now it looks like I have found a very good candidate. And perhaps a potential lover in the same person._'

Tartarous and her current apprentice; Darth Ravenous appeared before her, kneeling. Aku knew almost instantly that Ravenous hated that he had to do it, but he had already suffered Force strangulation more than once, and learned quickly not question his Master. "Speak." The Sith Lady spoke.

"My Lady, the first battalions of Raidens and Benigumos have been built. We have several battalions of ground troops completed as well. We await your orders." Tartarous proclaimed, his eyes never leaving the floor. He had seen his Lady's face before, and was amazed that someone so beautiful could be so black hearted.

"We will target the city these Jedi are hiding in first. Once we've taken over that city, we'll systematically take over the rest, until we've taken the world."

Ravenous scowled at this. "Why take the world? We should destroy it!"

Aku raised her hand, causing the man to gasp at the unseen hand squeezing his neck. "I told you before Ravenous, we Sith do not destroy anything except Jedi, we conquer." She smiled slightly. "I will become Empress of this pathetic, backwater planet. And I will either have you as my Apprentice or as a corpse, your choice. Tartarous begin the preparations."

Tartarous bowed. "As you command My Lady."

"Begin the invasion as soon as the next battalion is finished." Lady Aku said. "And I want you to equip all foot troops with melee weapons. Blasters alone will not be enough."

Tartarous bowed again. "As you wish Lady Aku." He and Ravenous turned to leave.

"And Tartarous?" He stopped and looked back, while Ravenous stalked away. "Make sure that the melee weapons can stand up to a lightsaber. I want the Jedi captured alive." Aku said before waving her hand dismissively. Tartarous nodded before exiting the room. '_Soon my little Jedi, you will be mine._' Aku smirked at the thought.

"Well here we are." Revan said. Several days after the three Jedi and Revan had explained things to the Tendos, all of them had decided to help Ranma's group. Nabiki had especially wanted to join them, claiming that it was only because she wouldn't get another opportunity like this again. Currently they were standing in a secluded glade right at the side of Mount Fuji. More accurately they were standing in an empty glade with a sheer cliff wall on one side.

"And where exactly is this ship of yours?" Nabiki raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing here."

"Ah Nabiki, Nabiki, Nabiki. "Revan chided. "Didn't I tell you earlier that your eyes, while very lovely, can deceive you and that you shouldn't trust them?"

Nabiki blushed slightly. "W-well where is your ship?" Behind her back, Kimiko was smiling at her daughter who seemed quite taken with Revan.

Revan smirked and gestured to Ranma. "Master Ranma, if you would be so kind as to use the Force to open the door." He said with mock courtesy as he pointed to the rock wall. Ranma nodded and focused the Force. Directing it with his hand, he waved his hand at the wall. With a low rumble and some creaking, the wall opened. The Tendos and Nodoka gasped, as did Shampoo, and Mace. The so called door was large enough for a large airplane to fly through. As they looked into the cave, old lights flickered on with a low hum. Revan proudly announced. "Allow me to present the _Ebon Hawk_!"

Nabiki stared. "What a piece of junk!"

"Hey don't diss my ship!" Revan sounded annoyed. "She's the fastest thing in the galaxy and she's got enough firepower to level all of Japan. She might not be pretty but she's got it where it counts." The _Ebon Hawk_ roughly resembled a "D" with inward curves at the ends of the outer prongs, with a center prong flush with them, and with a concave curve to the vertical line. Visualizing the open side as the bow, the _Hawk_'s mass filled out the stern to the shape's midpoint and left only a small prong on the starboard side. On the ventral and dorsal center areas of the ship, there was a gunner's turret. On the port and starboard sides were two quadlaser emplacements. The ship was painted primarily white with the three prongs were accented in red on the bow, as well as the dorsal and ventral sides. Towards the stern, on both the latter two sides, there were concave red stripes that curved parallel to the ship's stern from the center prong to the outer two, originating from the outward sides of two cylindrical engines, which met the center prong at its base and extended outward to port and starboard. This formed a symmetrical acute angle across the dorsal side on the longitudinal axis, with legs that met the rear curve. All along the outward-facing sides of these engines was another red stripe.

Suddenly a mechanical voice rang out. "**Threat: Halt before I slaughter you Meatbags!**" A rust colored robot, roughly seven feet tall and holding an ominous rifle of some kind was walking towards them. It pointed the weapon directly at Ranma. "**Query: Who are you and how did you find this place?**" It's glowing red eyes seemed to be alive with bloodlust. "**Threat: Answer before I destroy you!**"

"HK- 47 stand down." Revan snapped. "Damn bloodthirsty droid." He muttered under his breath.

The droid looked at Revan and took a step back, lowering its weapon. "**Surprised Declaration: Master! It is you! Puzzled Query: How do you still live? You died some time ago. Are my photoreceptors malfunctioning?**"

Revan laughed. "No HK. You're not malfunctioning. I am dead. I'm simply using my Holocron to speak with you." He smiled and indicated Ranma. "HK this is my descendant Ranma. He is now your master. Obey him as well as me. The war I told you about is finally here."

"**Eager Statement: I'm so glad Master! It has been too long since I engaged in slaughter!**"

"What the hell is that?" Soun yelled.

"This is HK-47." Revan said calmly. "I built him. He's an assassin or bodyguard droid. Whichever you prefer. I designed him to be able to fight Jedi and Sith. Now that I'm 'dead' he and my astromech droid; T3-M4, as well as the _Ebon Hawk_, belong to Ranma. He'll be useful in the upcoming war."

Mace looked thoughtfully at the droid. "I'd forgotten at how bloodthirsty you made him Revan."

"**Statement: Hello Master Windu. It has been some time since we last met.**" The droid sounded almost respectful.

"HK did you follow my orders?" Revan demanded.

"**Answer: Of course Master. All your belongings are stored in the ship. T3 has kept it clean and operational in your absence. I have kept all weapons and personal armor in pristine condition.**" The droid replied.

"Good. I knew I could count on you two. Take us to the armory first HK." Revan glanced at Ranma and his companions. "We need to outfit them for the war."

"**Statement: Of course Master. Request: Please follow me.**" HK-47 turned and strode off with Ranma and the others following.

"Wow this fits great." Ranma said, looking at his new coat. He was dressed in a long red coat that fell to just below his shins and was split at the bottom; twice in the front and once in the back, allowing for complete mobility of his legs in combat. The coat fit him perfectly, almost like a second skin and its blood-like color seemed perfect for him. Revan had given them access to his personal armory and had given Ranma the coat he now wore. During his life, Revan had spent considerable time customizing the coat; it was made of a material that made it comparable to light battle armor, yet it was not bulky or uncomfortable at all. It was the coat of a warrior. It had a belt that Ranma clipped his lightsaber hilts to. He had also exchanged his shoes for a pair of Revan's shin length combat boots, similar to the ones worn by the Jedi Order.

"You look good." Shampoo remarked as she walked over. She was dressed in a formfitting battle outfit that had belonged to Bastila. It was light tan with some brown strips of leather over some areas. It was made of similar materials to Ranma's new coat, though it lacked sleeves and appeared to be some kind of exotic leather. It conformed to her body perfectly, making her curves all the more noticeable, not that she minded.

"Thanks." Ranma said. Looking at her, he gave a low whistle. "You don't look too bad yourself." Shampoo blushed slightly.

Mace smiled. '_Ah young love._' Mace had opted to keep his old robes rather than take new ones. Kimiko Tendo was dressed in a plain, cream colored tunic as was Kasumi, the two of them had light hold out blasters attached to their belts. Soun Tendo was dressed in dark blue and silver Mandalorian Assault Armor, minus the helm. He had a vibrosword at his waist and carried a Mandalorian Heavy Repeating Rifle. Akane Tendo was dressed in a dark set of clothes similar to Shampoo's but she lacked the lightsaber. She had a shorter version of a vibrosword strapped on her back. Nodoka Saotome wore a black set of light battle armor that allowed for free mobility in the heat of battle. A vibrosword was strapped to her waist as was a blaster pistol. Nabiki Tendo had opted for a lightly armored smugglers outfit; Black shin-covering boots, tight black pants, a loose white long sleeved shirt, a light armored brown vest, and tight black half-finger gloves. She had a pair of blaster pistols that were strapped to her thighs in customized quick-draw holsters. A backup short vibrosword was strapped to her back.

"You guys look good." Revan said as he surveyed them. "Now HK and I will teach you guys how to pilot the _Hawk_ while T3 and Mace check our supplies and the engines." Revan suddenly froze, as did Mace, Shampoo, and Ranma.

"What's wrong?" Nabiki asked, noting the concern on their faces.

Mace was the one who answered. "So it begins." He said, his voice deadly serious.

Nabiki and the others looked at the four Jedi, bewildered as Revan had HK-47 turn on the viewscreen in the wall of the room. They watched as the Prime Minister of Japan appeared on screen. "Ladies and Gentleman, several ships have landed on the outskirts of Tokyo. These ships are space craft that appeared on our satellite system just a few moments ago. Upon landing, the ships started deploying tanks and what appear to be robots. Also, there are several other strange vehicles appearing from inside the landing crafts." The Prime Minister stated. "Our noble comrades in the American Armed Forces are starting to mobilize to help us with this unexpected invasion."

Nodoka looked to Revan and he looked to her. "I take it this is what you meant, Master Revan?"

He nodded, looking as several screen shots showed the droids. The smaller ones looked like a cross between the Trade Federation droids and HK-47. They were roughly human sized, if not slightly taller than average. They were light tan in color. A black colored Dark Moon crescent shaped insignia was shown on the left shoulder and the right breastplate. The larger droids were bigger than houses; Half of them looked like armored humanoid figures with a single straight horn protruding from their heads carrying large swords. The other half looked similar, but lacked legs instead having what appeared to be a huge metal skirt. Those carried huge guns with six barrels looking similar to old seventeenth century pistols. They also carried a broadsword and a shield which looked very similar to a Spartan shield with the Dark Moon crescent shaped insignia embossed in gold in the center of the black shield. The larger droids flew through the air while the smaller droids walked on land. "The War for Earth is about to begin." Revan said sadly.

Soun frowned heavily. '_The Japanese government has no standing army, and hasn't had one since WWII._' He watched as the first laser blast was fired off from the droid battle. "We can't fight robots with gun fire." He stated.

Revan nodded. "That's why we need to get to the Americans and give them some weapons and their blueprints. But first…" He turned to HK. "HK take us to that place. We need to get the surviving civilians out ASAP."

"**Conformation: Yes Master. Eager Statement: I can't wait to kill again.**" The droid said as it led them to the cockpit. The droid sat in the pilot's chair and started up the ship.

Mace looked up at the sky. "Well, Yoda, I may have survived the Clone Wars, but it looks like I come into another. The war for Earth."

Ranma sat in the copilot's seat as the ship took off and shot into the air. "I have a bad feeling about this."

As the robots advanced, the last surviving people ran in panic. Fleeing in terror from the machines of death that advanced on them, a small group of very young middle school children and their teacher were cornered by a group of twenty smaller droids led by a huge horned droid. The large droid told the smaller droids to kill the hostages. The droids pointed their blasters at the children. The teacher, a young American woman of about twenty five, had placed herself in front of the children, trying to shield them from the certain death that awaited them. As the droids raised their blasters, the teacher shut her eyes and waited when one of the children called out. "Ms. Sky What's that?"

The woman opened her eyes to see a young man in a long red coat with long _silver_ hair standing in front of them. "**Who the hell are you?**" The towering giant robot demanded. The young man said nothing. He only drew out two cylinders and with two simultaneous _Snap-Hiss_es; two silver blades extended from the cylinders. The droids took aim at the young man, apparently judging him to be more dangerous. Ms. Sky opened her mouth to scream but as she did so the young man exploded into action: Moving at incredible speeds, he closed in on the droids and carved them to pieces in seconds. One droid managed to draw its sword and made a single cut at the young man. The cut missed the youth's body, but sliced through his braided hair, severing the hair close to the end as well as the string that had held the braid together. The tip of the braid and the string fell to the ground as the man's long hair was released from its tie. His now unrestricted hair flowed down his back like liquid silver. He smiled just before slicing the droid in two. He leaped back as one of the droid pieces fell on his cut off hair and exploded. "**YOU BASTARD!**" The large droid screamed in fury. The large droid brought it's huge sword down at the young man. The woman and students screamed as the blade collided with the ground, only to see the young man running along the top of the huge sword at the giant droid. Once he reached the arm, his strange weapons were blurs as he ran and sliced the arm to pieces at the same time. Suddenly he dived at the robot's chest, carved through it, and disappeared inside. After a second or two, the robot split in half, the young man diving out as the two halves exploded behind him.

The young man landed lightly and hurried over to the group. "Hurry follow me!" He urged.

Not having any other options, Ms. Sky turned to the children. "Kids follow him. We need to get out of here."

"Follow me." The young man said. "I have a transport not too far from here." He looked around as le led the survivors. "Any others?"

Ms. Sky shook her head. "Most were either killed or fled immediately. We were trapped until you came along." She smiled. "Thank you for saving us."

The young man looked agitated. "Hold your thanks until we're out of here. We're not safe yet." As if on cue, a squadron of droids rounded the corner in front of them. "Great." The red clad teen muttered.

"**Halt.**" The lead droid spoke in a mechanical voice. "**Where are you going?**"

"I'm taking these people to the _Ebon Hawk_ and taking them to safety." The man said casually. Ms. Sky and her young charges looked at him in shock. What was their rescuer doing?

"**Where are you taking them?**" The droid almost sounded confused.

"To the _Ebon Hawk_." The young man repeated.

"_**Ebon Hawk**_**? That doesn't compute. Wait… uh… You're under arrest!**" The droid said, pointing a finger at the young man just before a blade of silver cleaved him in half. To Ms. Sky and her young students, their rescuer was a blur of red and silver as the droids were demolished.

As the last droid fell to one on the silver beams, the young man turned and with a pair of _Snap-Hiss_es, the beams disappeared. He clipped the two hilts together and attached the elongated cylinder to his belt. "Let's go. My transport's not too far."

"Come on kids we need to get out of here. Follow Mr… uh…" Ms. Sky looked at their rescuer as they hurried through the back alleys.

"Call me Ranma." The youth said as they rounded another corner. Ms. Sky and the children gasped as they saw what appeared to be something out of a science-fiction novel. "This is the _Ebon Hawk_." Ranma said. "Now let's get onboard and get out of here before more droids show up." He started to lead them at a run across the field when he stopped and turned around, fear in his eyes.

"What is-" Ms. Sky started to say when he cut her off.

"ALL OF YOU DROP!" Ms. Sky and her students didn't question him. They dropped to the ground as something flew over their heads. Looking up, Ms. Sky saw a figure clad in a voluminous black cloak leap off some sort of hovering vehicle, a metal cylinder in its hand. Still in mid air, a blood red beam sprang into existence as the figure launched itself at Ranma. The figure's hood was up so she was unable to make out it's features. Their rescuer activated one end of his weapon and began to duel the black clad intruder. "GO! TELL THEM TO TAKE OFF!" Ranma yelled as his opponent flipped over his head and tried to attack him from behind. Ranma spun around and blocked each strike and launched a few of his own.

Ms. Sky hurriedly ushered her students onboard where they were met by a teenage girl with long purple hair and a cylinder on her waist, similar to their rescuer's, but hers was curved. "Where's Ranma?" She asked.

"He-he's fighting something with a red beam sword like thing." Ms. Sky stammered. "He said to take off."

The girl nodded and led them into the cargo hold before sprinting off. Ms. Sky followed her, after instructing the kids to stay where they were, into what appeared to be the cockpit. They were met by a tall red robot that was very different from what she had met before. "Ranma's in trouble!" The girl exclaimed as the droid slid into the pilot's seat. "Over there, fly low!" She pointed as the ship lifted off.

Ranma and his opponent battled through the park. Ranma felt Shampoo's words echo in his mind. "_Ranma we're almost above you! The boarding ramp's open!_" Smiling, he leaped onto the ramp as the spaceship passed by. His black clad opponent leaped after him and landed on the ramp as well. Ranma delivered an open-palm strike to the man's face. His attacker lost his footing and fell. Ranma smirked as he hurried inside and closed the ramp behind him. Breathing hard, he leaned against the wall and slid down, T3-M4 beeped and rolled next to him. He smiled slightly as Shampoo and the young teacher hurried over to him. "Are you alright?" The young woman asked anxiously.

"I think so." Ranma panted.

"What was it?" Shampoo asked.

"I'm not sure." Ranma admitted. "But it was well trained in the ways of the Force. My guess is he was Lady Aku's Padawan." He turned to the young woman. "And who are you?"

The young woman looked flustered. "My name is Luna. Luna Sky."

Ranma smiled as he got to his feet. "My name is Ranma Saotome." He turned to his fiancé. "And this is my fiancé: Shampoo of the Chinese Amazons." Shampoo smiled and hugged him. Neither caught the look of disappointment on Ms. Sky's face.

Shampoo ran her hand through Ranma's free flowing hair hair, "What happened to your hair?"

Ranma chuckled, "A droid tried to cut my head off. He only managed to give me a haircut." He turned to Ms. Sky. "Are you and your students alright?"

"We're fine." She reassured him. "But where are you taking us?"

Ranma frowned slightly. "Well I'm not sure at the moment. But we can't take you back home."

"We are not from Tokyo." Ms. Sky said. "We came on a field trip from Kyoto. I was taking my students on a tour of the Capital when those robots showed up and attacked."

"I see." Ranma said. "Well I think our best course of action now is to get you and your students back to your home town." He smiled. "Their parents must be worried sick. Let's go tell them that they're going home." He led Shampoo and Ms. Sky towards the cargo hold to talk to the children.

**Pentagon, United States of America; 2 hours later:**

"What the hell is this General?" A well dressed man in a black suit and tie asked, frowning at a stilled picture of a young teenager holding a pair of strange sword-like objects destroying a group of robots.

"We are not sure Mr. President." The General answered. "A few minutes after the first wave of robots began to attack, our satellites caught this scene." The assembled people watched the screen. They watched as the silver-haired young man demolished the two groups of robots and led a group of young civilian children and their guardian towards what appeared to be some sort of transport. The General froze the screen again. "Now this man's weapons are of unknown design and build. We are unsure of his intentions."

"But based on his actions, we can assume that he's an ally." A woman in a dark blue suit pointed out.

"True, Admiral." The General acknowledged. "But there appear to be others with the same weapons that do not appear friendly. Watch this next part." The people watched as a figure clad in black robes attacked the silver-haired youth.

The President watched in fascination as the red clad youth and black clad figure dueled across the park until the red clad youth leaped onto the transport and knocked his assailant off. "Incredible." He murmured.

"I'm sorry sir?" The man to his right asked in confusion.

"That young man is incredible." The President replied. He looked around at the rest of the assembled meeting. "You all know that I study swordsmanship correct?" At their nods of confirmation he went on. "That young man is a swordsman of unbelievable caliber. He single handedly wiped out two groups of those robots while our weapons could barely scratch them. We will need his skills if we want to win this war." He looked at the director of the CIA. "Mr. Lee I want you to find out where this person is and bring him here ASAP."

A woman walked over to Mr. Lee and handed him a paper. The director's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he looked at the President. "I don't think that will be necessary Mr. President."

"Why not?"

"Because his spaceship or whatever it is, is landing right in the middle of the Pentagon right as we speak."

"WHAT?" The President leaped out of his chair and sprinted for the door with all of the meeting members close behind him.

Ranma smirked as he looked out the viewport at the soldiers that were surrounding the _Ebon Hawk_. "A welcoming committee. How nice." Revan commented dryly as his hologram stood next to his descendant.

"**Statement: Masters can I slaughter these foolish meatbags?**" HK's eyes seemed to be alive with bloodlust.

Ranma and Revan sighed. "No HK." Ranma said in a tone that brooked no arguments.

As HK's eyes seemed to dim, Revan quickly added, "But you are permitted to defend yourself to the fullest extent." HK's eyes lit up immediately. "But ONLY if you are attacked first." Revan cautioned.

HK nodded, "**Gleeful Statement: Yes Masters.**" With that, the droid left the two of them alone.

"Well Ranma, this is it." Revan said. "Be on your guard though; politicians are notoriously sneaky."

Ranma nodded as he stood up. "I'll be careful." He promised as Revan went back into his Holocron and floated it into Ranma's hand. Ranma walked to the boarding ramp, he had rebraided his hair and had taken the time to slip a few explosives into the pouches on his belt. Most of the grenades were designed to harm droids only, but a few were designed to act like fragment grenades. At Revan's urging, he had also pocketed a Thermal Detonator (The most powerful explosive in the galaxy where Mace and Revan came from, it was capable of completely wiping out anything in a radius of up to about 50 to 60 meters depending on the class: Class A: about 50 to 60 meters, Class B: about 30 to 40 meters, Class C: about 25 meters, Class D: About 10 to 15 meters. Ranma had a Class D Thermal Detonator). Ranma slipped Revan's Holocron into his pocket as he joined Shampoo and the others at the boarding ramp. "Well this is it." He said as he lowered the ramp and the group disembarked behind him.


End file.
